


Zaiforge - A Voltron Story

by Srash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drama, Fingerfucking, Galra Empire, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pre-Voltron, Prequel, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: Commander Vang, a young commander of the Galra Empire, just finished the construction of a new weapon for the Empire: the Zaiforge Cannon. With its outstanding fire power it will certainly support the cause of Zarkon to conquer and rule over the universe.It is up to a rebellion lead by an once loyal commander to stop this weapon from becoming part of the Emperor's arsenal.





	1. Project "Zaiforge"

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, first Voltron fic! Well to be honest the first one that is not about boinking so there's that.  
> This here is the first fic where all three of my Galra OCs, [Vang](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/status/1112307301883539456), [Dex](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/status/1105154943072301057) and [Kolaz](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/status/1103321268592492544) plus my Unilu boy [Korgu](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/status/1108767478610620416) are in. I wrote another fic with them two weeks ago but that one met my usual nemesis the "What to do now?" question so here we are.
> 
> Also this fic is a debut for me in terms of writing method. For the past three and a half years I wrote mainly on paper but last weekend when I ripped out a page because of a minor mistake I made, I said "Okay that's it." to myself and went to the computer instead for writing. That was in fact on Sunday and now here we are~

A battleship came closer to the turquoise blue planet Teyral. It possessed an imposing size of almost two kilometers and was accompanied by a handful of smaller transport vessels.

Slowly did the hangar doors open and with a swift motion the shuttle came out escorted by two fighters.

Both pilot and co-pilot of the shuttle, a Galra and a Unilu both wearing corporal-armors took the usual sensor readings before they prepared the shuttle for the descent. None of these two things were new to them, a matter of a few minutes.

During the descent the Galra pilot made contact to the ground facility: “Shuttle V-Alpha hails research facility Teyral.

Immediately did the answer come in via radio: “This is Teyral flight control, come in V-Alpha.”

“Control, we’re now on course for landing, authorization code V-Black-Nine.”

“Confirmed V-Alpha. We are now deactivating the security-barrier and transmit landing coordinates.“

“Vrepit Sa.”

 

Lieutenant Dex stood already on the landing platform designated for the shuttle.

The Galra-Lieutenant and weapon’s researcher hold his hands on the back, was tall grown with two meters and thirty in size and a stocky-muscular body build. Dex wore a black bodysuit under his scientist armor: a black chest-plate wearing the emblem of a scientist in bright pink. The shoulder parts were red and the gloves grey and reaching up to his elbows. A swooping belt supports an ankle-length, plain black skirt. The collar around his neck was red, forming a tight seal around it.

Dex himself was a tailed Galra at the age of three-hundred and thirty-five, grey skin, purple hair and fur which covered his ears, gave him a full beard and became a thick mullet on the back of his head. His crest was black as well as the birthmark on the midst of his forehead going down to his nose. From his bottom lip did two canines protrude. Dex’s eyes were yellow with red irises behind a magenta glowing visor.

He watched the shuttle landing smooth on the steely platform. It was twenty meters long with two engines and three landing feet with up-tilting wings.

Below the bulk did the ramp open hitting the floor with a thud sound before Dex then at first heard and seconds later saw the steps of the Galra Commander.

Commander Vang wore a black uniform with elements in different shades of purple. On the shoulder was a purple shoulder-piece which held his black cape covering parts of his chest and back and held by a clasp on the right shoulder. Under it did Vang wore a black chest piece and a purple bodysuit with periwinkle sides. The boots were two parts and thigh-high, black with violet knee guards and pads on the upper edges. His shoes were also black with purple tips and two sharp edged pieces on their sides.

Vang was a young, two-hundred and twenty-seven years old, male Galra with a height of two meters and thirty-three and lavender grey fur, long mauve hair going down his back and a bit up on top of the Galra’s head. The ears were pointy and fluffy. His eyes were yellow with yellow irises and a visible content glance inside. Vang’s face had four small, periwinkle marks, two on the forehead and two on chin right next to the two small horns framing his goatee.

Lieutenant Dex saluted towards his commander in Galra fashion, fist on the chest: “Commander Vang, welcome back.”

His eyes had focused the commander who looked back at him with a short smile decorating his face.

 

Once Vang left the platform with Dex right next to him, the commander was eager to know about the current state of the construction: “I hope you used these six days I was off-world well, Lieutenant.”

Dex nodded. “Of course I did, Commander. I am pleased to let you know that we are about to finish works on the weapon within the next five days.”

To hear this was music in Vang’s ears, yet not for long as he looked over to the other. “You have three days, Dex. Two if you want to impress me.”

Surprise showed in the lieutenant’s face who raised the question: “Is there a reason for this kind of hurry?” Dex would not ask this question if his commander had a good reason to likely double efforts given their so far spent work-time of more or less five years.

“There is, namely that Commander Prorok aims to pay us a visit in three days and I want to present him the weapon ready.” Vang explained his reason.

Dex had understood the subtle urgency of this situation, but here also made clear that he will require additional work forces and resources in order to fulfill the new schedule. A matter which the commander seemed to have solved already: “On board the cargo ships I came back with, you will find another legion of workers ready to assist as well as enough resources and work-material, Lieutenant.”

The moment in which Vang got the intel that his former commander planned to make an “unexpected” visit on Teyral, the young commander immediately began to assemble the necessary goods which were currently unloaded and prepared for work.

“I will immediately begin with the work, commander.” Lieutenant Dex then said as the two Galra reached a split in the corridor parting the way to the work facility and officer level.

Commander Vang gave his second in command an affirmative nod and then reminded him again of their new time limit: “Remember, you’ve got two days, Lieutenant.”

Dex brought his fist onto his chest confirming: “Vrepit Sa.” and then went down the corridor with his tail slowly waving behind him.

 

The two corporals Kolaz and Korgu were on the way back to their room at the soldier barracks.

Korgu groaned as he rubbed his right shoulder with his lower left hand and the neck with his upper left one. “Man, can’t wait to be back in my bunk for a sweetass nap!”

The Unilu was of one meter and seventy-five in size with a purple skin and fiery red hairs styled to a mohawk, had small pointy ears and magenta colored eyes in a blue-green sclera.

“You are a lucky one.” Kolaz opined and sighed as he thought of his coming shift. “I’ve got another shift in engineering section three in just about one hour.”

Kolaz, a one meter ninety-nine tall Galra had a lean body build, lavender-pink skin with magenta-pink fur covering his ears and being extended to his eyebrows with a tail poking out of his bodysuit. His hairs combed back and of rosy color. The eyes of him were yellow, both sclera and iris and his cheeks were decorated by black downward going triangle shaped marks.

Korgu looked at Kolaz and moaned: “Awwww poor boy….wha’ shall we do now?”

Kolaz shrugged clueless with his eyes watching the Unilu pondering with one of his four hands rubbing his chin.

Just a few moments later the two corporals entered their small shared quarter. It consisted of a bunk bed on the right side right next to it was a wardrobe and just behind a glassy wall on the opposite of the door was the bathroom.

A casual soldier’s room with no luxury whatsoever.

Korgu entered first followed by Kolaz behind whom the automatic door closed.

Kolaz went for the food synthesizer embedded to the left wall, was just about order something for lunch as he suddenly felt two hands groping him from behind and two other hands doing the same with his chest.

Immediately, Kolaz’s face flushed as he heard the Unilu saying from behind him: “Think I know _exactly_ what ya need right now, baby~”

Korgu’s hands went down Kolaz’s chest over his stomach tensing in that black bodysuit before they reached for his groin, spreading his legs a bit as one hand went between them and slightly rubbed the Galra’s special spot.

It made Kolaz moan, spread his legs further and place his hands against the wall as the rubbing continued, heated him up as he heard Korgu talking: “Ya need something special, baby, something ya can’t get from that synthesizer but from me…only from me~”

Korgu waited for an answer but got none from Kolaz which urged him for a more “drastic” course of actions.

He moved his hands away from his butt, roamed up on his back until the thumbs pressed against the base of Kolaz’s tail in circling motions who released a high pitched whine and pressed against the Unilu who chuckled.

“Atta boy, Kolaz. Now….you need something?”

Kolaz made a short nod as the rubbing and pressure continued to give him pleasure. It’s been days since Korgu touched him like that, their schedules gave them no time for spare time so the urges build up until now.

“Well then hun, turn around and down on yer knees.”

Suddenly all four hands were gone and left the Galra aching for them to return and to continue their work. Kolaz needed a few seconds, took a deep breath before he turned himself around, faced Korgu who was just one head smaller than him yet so dominating from the way he looked at him.

Kolaz got on his knees already seeing the bulge formed in the Unilu’s lower region of the bodysuit. He did not hesitate and opened it, releasing Korgu’s half hard penis from its confines and immediately begins to work it with his hand while also licking the head.

Korgu showed a wide smirk with a heated chuckle as the good feeling made him harder. “Don’t be so shy, baby. Remember….ya gotta go to work soon~”

As much as Kolaz wanted to have his fair amount of time with Korgu’s dick, he also could not afford to be late for duty. He sighed and shrugged before looking up to his boyfriend’s blushing face demanding: “Promise me to make for this later.”

Korgu simply put a hand on his chest with closed eyes ensuring: “Please baby, I’m an Unilu. We’re galaxy-wide known for making only the finest of deals~”

“Sure.” Kolaz muttered with a raised eyebrow before he took Korgu’s cock in his mouth.

“Fuck yeaaah baby….” Korgu moaned putting his head in the neck while letting the Galra go with his own quickly increasing rhythm greedily taking more and more of him in his mouth. “Ya really eager today, hm? Suckin’ me like that damn…..”

Kolaz planted both hands on the ground as he sucked Korgu, half of his cock already in his mouth as the Unilu brought two of his hands behind the Galra’s hand to hold him in place as he began to thrust more of his cock right into Kolaz’s mouth.

In this moment, Kolaz again was surprised by the size of what Korgu was packing as twenty-five centimeters were fucked into his mouth and throat making him choke and slurp around it. No complaints from the Galra though, he in fact liked it and quickly began to adjust his own moving to the other’s thrusts.

Only a few more thrusts and sucks until Korgu forced himself to halt, grunting as he pulled Kolaz of his dick and quickly took of his armor and bodysuit before urging Kolaz in a hurry: “Hurry up and get naked!”

Kolaz only got like five to ten seconds to come down from a short but intense throat-fuck, seconds in which Korgu already had taken off armor and bodysuit and was climbing on the top bunk looking at Kolaz asking: “What ya waitin’ for?”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Kolaz returned while undressing only to have Korgu make a snarky remark on that: “He said right before getting some fine big Unilu dick~”

Kolaz just got the lube from below his pillow and climbed up to Korgu’s bunk handing him over the small plastic bottle while at the same time being pulled into a tight loving embrace with his boyfriend.

Lips locked, tongues dancing together and four hands literally being everywhere imaginable at the Galra’s body. Korgu opened the bottle with one four fingered hand then pouring some of the clear substance onto them and then move his hand between Kolaz’s legs touching his slit carefully massaging his folds and slit.

Korgu inhaled Kolaz’s aroused scent as he looked him in the eyes, pushed two fingers into him causing him to gasp lust filled and needy, gritting his teeth as the Unilu moved the Galra onto his back and himself between his legs spreading them around his waist with two hands while one was on his chest and the other slowly removed from Kolaz’s slit forcing yet another needy whine out of him.

He did not hesitate and brought his cock right in place shoving it slowly into the Galra’s slit entering him with both Kolaz and Korgu moaning in pleasure.

Half-way in Korgu halted and began to thrust in and out his mate, filling Kolaz with his cock while he was surrounded by tender warmth quickly becoming heat making him thrusting faster as Korgu held Kolaz’s legs firm around his waist and used the other two to hold his waist.

Their sounds were an erotic symphony of moans, gasps, the sound of heated colliding bodies filling the room.

Kolaz dig his nails into the sheets feeling them tear under his claws but he could care less about that right now as Korgu thrusted into his slit filling him to the brim as soon as his rhythm got faster.

“Fuck baby…fuck your slit is so fucking good!” Korgu praised and moaned with sweat on his forehead due to his quick movements this build up heat surrounding them.

Kolaz curled his toes, whined every time Korgu hit his spot so wonderfully it almost made him come around his big cock. “Aaah Korgu fuck!” he thrashed his head against the pillow looking at the Unilu fucking him with great vigor aiming to make him come soon.

It was such a shame they could not savor this for just a bit longer, Kolaz relished in how Korgu fucked him especially because of his dick. An Unilu so small having in comparison to a Galra was in possession of a twenty-five centimeters long penis was ironic yet so fucking good for Kolaz who always liked _them_ big.

Korgu began to thrust harder and faster, saw Kolaz’s own penis coming out of his sheath. It just motivated him to keep going and to say Kolaz to jerk himself off: “Come on baby…make….nngh…make yourself come for me….”

Kolaz quickly did as he was told, closed one hand around his stiff penis and began to jerk off in rhythm to Korgu’s soon to be erratic thrusts accompanied by shorter and labored vocal sounds. The Unilu’s cock was covered in slick making it even easier and pleasurable to thrust inside the Galra as they shared a same pitch in their breaths and moans until it all became two loud screams of pleasure.

“FUCK KOLAZ, FUCK!”

“AAAAH KOR-GU!!!”

Both their bodies shuddered from their shared orgasm, Kolaz feeling Korgu coming inside him while he came onto himself, purple cum shot onto his pink skin covered in sweat and soon a very exhausted and very very happy Unilu whose dick was still inside him.

“Fuck….fuck baby that….was awesome…..” Korgu murmured before he looked up at Kolaz’s face with cheeks bright red and covered in sweat.

The couple simply laid there in the bunk regaining their breaths before sharing a lovely kiss as Kolaz looked on the clock and made wide eyes.

“Shit, I’ll be late!”

Rather rude did he push Korgu off him then made a deep moan as his cock pulled out of his slit. Kolaz quickly climbed down from the top bunk and hurried to the wardrobe to get fresh underwear and another bodysuit after using a towel to dry himself just enough so that he was no longer sweating.

Korgu, who groaned from being treated like a cheap fuck, sat up and watched his mate getting dressed as well as rubbing something over his skin.

“Really, ya using scent neutralizer?”

“Last thing I need is to reek like sex, Korgu.”

Korgu chuckled as he smelled himself and only grinned. “Well I like it, smells great especially when yours clings on me too baby~”

Kolaz just got his armor on and said: “You’re such a sweet talker, Korgu but seriously, take a shower.”

“Later, when you’re back Kol.” Korgu returned and blinked at Kolaz who smiled in response and then opened the door to leave for his shift. 

 

Commander Vang looked upon the horizon of Teyral’s ocean. Turquoise blue water spread as far as the Galra could see, a beautiful sight which was one reason why he had chosen this planet as place for the construction facility of his new weapon for the Empire.

Certainly it will bring him lots of prestige among his fellow soldiers, maybe even a sentence of admiration by the Emperor himself once Vang presents Lord Zarkon the weapon.

He went inside his office, a wide room in black, grey and violet being both work place and living area for Vang split into two levels with the commander’s working desk on the top level and his living room on the lower floor connected with a small stair.

The entire room was decorated with ornaments from different worlds Vang visited and collected from during the past twelve years. Small statues made by several alien designers, an exquisite carpet woven by an nalquodian master, a glass cabinet Vang bought on an Unilu bazaar full of expensive wines and of course the emblem of the Galra Empire in bright purple on the wall and a stone bust of Emperor Zarkon with amethysts as eyes.

Vang sat down at his desk using the holographic interface to summon a projection of the weapon Lieutenant Dex designed and has been later commissioned by Commander Vang.

Labeled as “Project Zaiforge” the weapon was of titanic size possessing a firepower eclipsing even the most powerful Galra battleships.

In awe did Vang watch on the image of the cannon as the communication system announced an incoming message.

Immediately did Vang close the projection to take the call: “This is Commander Vang.”

The face of a corporal appeared on the holographic screen: “I am sorry to interrupt you commander, but a ship has entered the system. Sensors identified it as the _Sovereign_.”

Commander Prorok’s vessel.

Vang could not stop himself from grinning, the commander came as expected right on schedule.

“Tell the Sovereign that they are cleared for orbiting and that Commander Prorok and his lieutenant are granted permission to land on platform Gamma.” Vang gave out the order confirmed from the corporal with a short “Vrepit Sa.”

 

Showtime.

Commander Vang closed the channel and then contacted his lieutenant: “Lieutenant Dex, report at landing platform Gamma in twenty minutes.”

“Vrepit Sa.” was the affirmative from Dex.

 

The shuttle landed on platform Gamma already been awaited by Commander Vang, Lieutenant Dex and a squad of Galra soldiers all holding laser-rifles.

Down the ramp walked Commander Prorok accompanied by his lieutenant.

The commander was an adult Galra with a height of two meters forty-two, a stocky-muscular bodybuild equal to Dex with the difference that Prorok appeared to be stockier, and mauve fur and yellow eyes. His face was light purple with his fur covering ears and head, getting slightly longer down his neck with a violet crest and thick purple eyebrows. Prorok’s face was distinct with its sideburns, square jaw and flat nose and these two canines protruding from his bottom lip.

Prorok wore a black bodysuit under a commander armor consisting of a red chest plate with yellow eyes and black eyebrows, red shoulders, gloves and black boots.

Vang, Dex and the soldiers all together showed Prorok respect by saluting him.

“Commander Prorok, welcome on planet Teyral.” Commander Vang greeted his former superior respectful in his tone.

“The pleasure is all mine, commander.” Prorok said with a grin as he gestured to his lieutenant with a clawed hand: “May I introduce you to my new lieutenant? Lieutenant Kolivan.”

Kolivan’s height was almost equal to Vang’s, his skin had a slategray tone with cyanblue for the center part of his face and inside the ears. His eyebrows were red and connected with his ears, three ridges going over his head like a crest. Over the shoulder did Kolivan wore a braid of white hair.

The lieutenant wore a casual lieutenant armor in black with the insignia glowing in bright pink on his chest.

Vang mustered his successor on Prorok’s side and saw the face of a man who believed in the values of the Galra Empire just as he did.

“Lieutenant Kolivan, it as a pleasure to see that the commander chose someone as promising as you to be his right hand.” Vang commended Kolivan who nodded and said “Thank you, commander.”

Now that the pleasantries are done, Prorok brought the attention back to the cause of his arrival: “Commander Vang, rumors have it that you are working on a new weapon for the Empire on this planet.”

Vang smiled and said something about these rumors: “Rumors should not be believed until evidence can verify them. In this case however, the rumors are true.”

“Well then, would you be so kind and show me this weapon you’ve spent these past years on developing?” Prorok asked with a demanding undertone in his voice onto which Vang held his clawed hand out to the facility.

“Of course, though I have to correct you in one matter: the weapon is not developed by me, it is financed. The development is done and supervised by my lieutenant, Lieutenant Dex.”

Prorok’s glance went to the Galra scientist standing right next to the commander wearing this visor and presenting himself with a calm expression in his face.

 

The four Galra stood together in a service elevator which went down below the earth. It was a steel cabin with a glassy front allowing those inside to watch out as the elevator descended.

Commander Prorok’s eyes widened by the view of what became visible.

“By the stars….” he gasped with Lieutenant Kolivan sharing the same expression with less restriction than the commander was able to bring up.

Twice the size of a Galra cruiser, if not even thrice, a colossal, no, _titanic_ construction presented itself to its viewers which Commander Vang then introduced proudly as: “Commander Prorok, I hereby present you the Zaiforge Cannon.”

The elevator stopped as it reached level Zero-Two-Zero-Four, opened the doors passed by the two commanders and lieutenants of which the guests were lead to the foremost part of the viewing platform to have a full view on the Zaiforge Cannon.

Prorok was always keen to use a more formal language when describing things but the only word that left his mouth upon view of this monster was: “Quiznack.”

Vang stood right next to the awestruck commander with his hands on the back also looking on this masterpiece of weapon development as Prorok asked him: “You have been working…all those years…on this?”

“Not entirely.” Vang corrected the Galra and looked at him. “Most of the past five years I spent negotiating with countless businessmen, investors, mining corporations, prison directors, slave traders and even pirates to provide Lieutenant Dex with all the necessary financial means, resources and most important workers to ensure the construction of the cannon.”

Here did Dex brought himself into the conversation: “It was, in fact, _my_ primary duty to develop and construct the weapon. For this I required funds my commander gladly provided so that I could enlist the necessary science personnel.”

Once Prorok regained his wits with a short gulp as he saw over the resting cannon, he manages to make himself again sound like being in charge: “Most impressive, Commander Vang. You and your men certainly have created a weapon most likely to impress Emperor Zarkon. You can call yourself honored by this.”

Vang felt a strong feeling of satisfaction running up his back, making him feel powerful as Prorok inquired to see the inside of the Zaiforge Cannon.

“Of course commander, lieutenant, be my guest.” Vang welcomed the suggestion with an excited, toothy grin.


	2. The Titan's Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Prorok is presented with the interior of the Zaiforge Cannon. Truly a magnificent creation, but does it hold what it promises?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: this fic might become longer than I at first expected. Very nice~

The inside of the Zaiforge Cannon was indeed marvelous. Lavender gray metal with black support beams forming trapeze shaped corridors through which the four Galra soldiers, Commander Vang, Prorok together with their respective Lieutenants Dex and Kolivan walked.

Soldiers and workers passed them by; not only Galra but also members from different alien races such as the Olkari, Unilu, Balmera and other alien races which made commander Prorok wonder: “Commander Vang, it appears that you are very _open_ about who is permitted access to your weapon.”

A faint notion of mistrust was in the commander’s voice given that non-Galra were granted access to the insides of such a powerful construction. Certainly not Galra standard to have foreigners walk so freely around as it was the case here.

“Once the construction began, we quickly realized that more workers than to begin expected were necessary. Therefore, it was only necessary to acquire additional personnel from other worlds, both labor and research force.” Commander Vang explained as they walked through the corridor leading to the command deck. “Otherwise we would have needed another four to seven years to finish this and that would be a waste of time as well as inefficient from a financial perspective.”

Lieutenant Kolivan dared to ask the question whether or not it was safe to have outsiders here. Obviously the commander aimed to keep production costs and time low but it surely would have been equal if not even more practical to have Galra workers work here given their loyalty to the Empire which could not be expected from foreign people.

A good question which Lieutenant Dex answered by telling Kolivan that every scientist and every worker with the exception of prisoners and slaves had to sign a contract which prohibits them from leaving this planet until the construction of the weapon was completed.

“In addition to this, access to the project data were limited to Galra soldiers and by myself carefully selected scientists with the addition of securing the files with the highest level of security measures. All that is known to our workers is that they are constructing a weapon for the Galra Empire and that their work is rewarded with a princely salary.”

Prorok raised one of his thick eyebrows as reaction to what Dex said. This kind of procedure, this “treatment” of non-Galra was nothing ordinary especially not for someone who supervised the construction of the Zaiforge Cannon, the next new addition to the empire’s arsenal of weapons to maintain control over the universe.

He was about to voice his concern, had his yellow eyes not pick up the appearance of a purple skinned Unilu wearing a Galra soldier’s armor!

It was almost scandalous to say the least but as much as he wanted to lecture commander Vang about it, the impressive metal door to the command deck opened.

 

The command deck of the Zaiforge Cannon had a design similar to Galra vessels consisting of two levels one for the commander and one for the soldiers. But the height difference between levels was far less than on a ship, it was more of a smooth transition.

The top level was equipped with a V-shaped control panel, the lower with a long holographic interface and a giant three-parted holoscreen covering the glass window.

A soldier immediately stood still saluting and announcing with a loud shout: “Commander on deck!” onto which all the other Galra soldiers turned their attention to the four superior soldiers to salute.

“Back to work everybody, time is money!” Commander Vang ordered his soldiers who promptly returned to their duties.

Vang held one hand on his back and held the other out for Prorok: “Please commander, take a look around.”

Prorok did as he was invited to and walked through the deck mustering its interior.

Everything had this certain scent of new, the soldiers gave him looks of respect and anticipation to hear what he would say about this weapon they worked so hard on.

Prorok could tell that the volume of the voices dropped to a whisper as he walked towards the lower level control interface observing it closely. As he stood right in front of it, the hologram parted into three parts with one central resembling steering handles and a small view-screen obviously for the cannoneer.

Clawed hands gripped these handles giving Prorok a feel of power yet nothing happened other than a simulated target, a random generated space ship, appearing on the screen.

He felt like a child playing with a toy, grinned as he thought that he just had to push these handles to fire but ultimately refrained from doing so.

“Impressive.” he said barely audible and let go of the handles returning to their previous form connecting with the other two interfaces.

Commander Vang observed this moment with great pleasure, sensing that his former commander was impressed from the Zaiforge Cannon, impressed from what his once lieutenant accomplished since leaving Prorok’s side twelve years ago.

“I have to admit commander, your weapon is indeed most impressive.” Prorok praised Vang as he walked back to the upper level.

With an appreciating nod Vang said: “Thank you commander, I am glad to hear this.”

“But-“ Prorok started the sentence with a grin and a raised clawed finger. “Of course it requires a test of the weapon before presenting it to the Emperor.”

Vang agreed on this and looked over to his lieutenant: “Lieutenant Dex, prepare the cannon for departure for tomorrow morning.”

Lieutenant Dex saluted in obedience: “Vrepit Sa.”

“Now then, Commander Prorok, Lieutenant Kolivan, would you like to see more?” Vang suggested to which the guests agreed with pleasure.

 

“Attention to all personnel: commence departure preparations! This weapon is ordered to be ready for takeoff by dawn of the next quintent!” Lieutenant Dex announced throughout all decks and stations of the Zaiforge Cannon.

“Alright everybody, you heard the lieutenant, let’s make this thing ready to start!” the head technician shouted through engineering section Beta hearing a loud and clear “Vrepit Sa!” from all stationed workers, technicians and soldiers.

Korgu sighed with a shrug: “Well…so much for watching Garfle Warfle Snick tonight.”

Right next to him was Kolaz who chuckled and patted the Unilu on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, I turned on the recorder before we went to work.” he told Korgu then who returned the favor with a squeeze of his butt cheek with his lower left hand.

“You’re the best, baby~”

The Galra and Unilu smiled at one another before their supervisor called them back to work this instant.

 

Commander Vang entered together with Commander Prorok and Lieutenant Kolivan the primary energy section of the Zaiforge Cannon.

A huge room in which an enormous purple glowing crystal stood in the center connected to the ship systems with dozens of wires. The crystal itself was twice the size of a battlecruiser’s crystal.

“This of course is only one crystal required to power this weapon.” Vang explained with a proud smile showing more and more of the weapon he commissioned.

“Which begs the question: how many crystals does the cannon require to be fully operational?” Kolivan asked Vang viewing the crystal and the surrounding stations, consoles, interfaces all operated by soldiers of the Galra Empire and other workers.

As answer to this question, did Vang held up three clawed fingers.

“Three crystals, one for the main cannon and two for the cannon’s systems.”

So much energy, Prorok swallowed from the sheer thought of how much potential firepower the Zaiforge Cannon might possess when being powered by three crystals.

“Commander, how much firepower does this cannon possess?” he asked the other.

“According to lieutenant Dex and his fellow scientists, the estimated firepower lies by at least one hundred simultaneously fired Ion Cannons. “

“One hundred?!” Kolivan’s voice was a breathless gasp with his eyes wide open and glance fixated at commander Vang.

Who satisfactorily smiled. The Galra commander appeared victorious in the eyes of the lieutenant, powerful and even fearsome, yet also not as arrogant as someone in possession of a weapon of that magnitude would present themself.

However, Commander Prorok was able to remain his calm in this situation given the fact that right now, in this moment, all of what commander Vang said was just theoretically spoken and not factual. In his eyes this weapon could also end up to be a massive failure with a disastrous test followed by an unimaginable embarrassment for the young Vang whose reputation would certainly suffer as titanic as the Zaiforge Cannon is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was "not planned" in terms of not being the 'actual' second chapter. It's more an addition to the first one which to me didn't fit to the first one once I finished writing it. Classic me.


	3. Primary Ignition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Karus-system, the Zaiforge Cannon will demonstrate its potential for the first time. For Commander Vang it will be either the most glorious or most mortifying moment in his career as commander of the Galra.

Still stood the figure on its small pedestal in the commander’s office.

An _Emperor Zarkon action figure_ which held a small iron sword whilst making a heroic pose. Certainly she had seen better days as the color was rubbed off here and there and been poorly overpainted.

Still an interesting sight to Prorok who chuckled once he saw the child’s toy standing there like a piece of art.

Prorok was about to touch it as he heard Vang from behind sternly saying: “Don’t touch it.”

He flinched taking his hand back and turned around to the other commander who held two glasses of wine in his clawed hands. Vang handed one glass to Prorok then clinked glasses with him and took a careful sip of the black wine tasting its flavor with savor.

Prorok licked over his lips, looked at Vang before he brought the conversation to the figure he was not supposed to touch: “Aren’t you a bit too old for playing with toys?”

Vang chuckled in response, yellow eyes at the figure directed: “I haven’t played with it since…..I guess almost two hundred years.”

Prorok raised an eyebrow in surprise as he asked: “You kept this…toy since two hundred years?”

“I can remember that you asked me a similar question during my time as your lieutenant, Prorok.” Vang said nostalgic.

Prorok eyes widened a bit as he remembered this conversation.

 

Thirty years ago, when Vang first came on board the commander’s ship. Half Nalquod, half Galra, Lieutenant Vang was virile, full of energy and eager to serve Commander Prorok, he once saw that very same action figure decorating the lieutenant’s room.

An out of date toy standing there in a similar pose as now catching Prorok’s attention.

“How comes it that my lieutenant is in possession of a child’s toy?” Prorok asked Vang who looked at him with those pretty yellow eyes.

“My mother bought it for me as birthday gift. First time that I got an actual new toy instead of something that already went through _countless battles_.” Vang told eyeing the figure of Zarkon he holds so dear. “It costed her a fortune given that she had to buy it from an Unilu who was in possession of the last unsold one on this planet we were currently.”

Vang’s family were travelling salesmen, nomads who had no set place to live and were travelling from one planet to another. Selling what they had on board their ship, buying what seemed valuable, living from hand to mouth with six children from which Vang was the second oldest.

“You certainly can’t imagine how jealous my siblings were when I got it. Unpacked it and felt like on cloud nine.” Vang told his commander who listened instead of showing no interest because it peaked the Galra’s interest.

Vang laughed as he kept talking: “I have played with it every day, slayed thousands of enemies together with Emperor Zarkon.” and then took the figure into his clawed hand having a strange feeling since it now appeared far smaller than during the time he and Zarkon stood against hordes of enemies.

 

“I remember you telling me that this figure was the reason you joined the military?” Prorok recalled it as he drank more from the wine.

Vang nodded. “One reason. Another reason was that our ship was attacked by pirates and that were saved by a patrolling Galra battlecruiser.” remembering how big his eyes were when he saw these glorious soldiers taking down these pirates and how the ship’s commander told Vang and his family that they’re safe now.

“Years later when I was grown up and saw much of the galaxy, I decided to leave my family and join the military.”

“And took that toy with you.” Prorok stated.

“Yes as a reminder for whom I did it.” Vang declared. “Certainly you can imagine how training was especially for someone who lived an _easy life_ as I did before in comparison.”

In short the first years Vang spent on the academy were nothing else than constant combat facing a searing light that burns away imperfections until there was nothing else than we will and the strength to serve and die for the empire.

This light was the guiding light for Vang for one hundred and fifty years until the once poor son of two merchants became _Commander_ Vang of the Galra Empire.

“For your family I take it?” Prorok questioned the obvious receiving a nod from Vang who drank in this moment.

The answer of Vang came immediately explaining his ambitions: “If it wasn’t for these soldiers back then, I would have been dead or worse. Same goes for my family. I owe it to them, more to anyone else that I contribute to keep the galaxy safe and secure from any harm.”

And for this purpose, Commander Vang created the Zaiforge Cannon.

 

As the sun appeared on the horizon of Teyral’s wide ocean, the upper gates of the research facility opened. Seven kilometers long and one point three kilometers broad steel gates pulled back allowing the increasing sunlight to enter the hangar.

“To all personnel: you are ordered to leave the hangar immediately!” the speakers shouted through the colossal hall with thousands of workers hasty leaving the hall through exit doors closing one by one behind them.

Now the Zaiforge Cannon began to enlighten as it systems were activated. Engines, life support, external lights, gravitation and over a hundred more.

From the command deck did Commander Vang supervise this procedure together with Lieutenant Dex with Commander Prorok and Lieutenant Kolivan as their guests.

“Unlock docking clamps.”

“Docking clamps unlocked, sir.”

“Initiate start sequence, thrusters on point-two-five upwards.”

“Thrusters activated, point-two-five heading upwards.”

“Lieutenant Dex, take us out.”

“Vrepit Sa.”

All the workers that managed to reach the surface in time were protected by an immense force field as their eyes witnessed the ascension of the Zaiforge Cannon, the result of their five years long hard work.

Cries of joy were swallowed by the sound of the cannon’s engines as it rose higher and higher casting a shadow onto the entire facility.

Once the cannon reached a height of five kilometers above surface, Vang ordered to increase speed to point-five.

“Open a channel to the facility, all screens.”

“Vrepit Sa.” a soldier replied and made the ordered settings.

In front of the workers and left behind soldiers, a giant view screen turned on showing Commander Vang’s face: “All of you, be proud of what you accomplished. Thanks to you all, the Zaiforge Cannon in future will secure and protect the Galra Empire!”

The Galra soldiers in the crowd placed their fists on the chests shouting: “VREPIT SA!”

Music in Vang’s ears, especially when it was accompanied by the joyful cries of the workers just before closing the channel.

It was followed by the commander handing out new orders: “As soon as we have left the orbit, set course for the Karus system.”

Lieutenant Dex confirmed the order: “Yes Sir.”

“Corporal Raed, inform lieutenant Yris that he shall supervise the clean-up operation on Teyral after his return from Airto.”

“Vrepit Sa.”

Prorok curiously looked at Vang asking: “ _Clean-up operation_?”

Vang’s gaze turned to the other commander to explain it: “Now that the Zaiforge Cannon has left the facility, it no longer serves any purpose. The prisoners are now scheduled to be returned to their prisons with a sentence reduction of half a day per day they worked here. The slaves I have bought from their owners are now free to leave and for the workers, some of them stay on Teyral to continue working there under their new supervisor.”

“Which is?”

“The royal family of planet Airto. They plan to turn this planet into a vacation destination as well as a massive fishing company.”

Both Prorok and Kolivan saw at Vang in disbelief asking if he was kidding.

“I do not.” Vang quickly said before going into detail: “I sold the planet years ago as part of the many transactions that made all of this possible.”

“You sold a planet in possession of the empire?”

“The planet, the system, the entire sector is nevertheless in possession of the Galra Empire. I simply made a little fortune by selling the ownership of a planet to someone who already is in possession of the empire. Said fortune again was spent for the construction of the Zaiforge Cannon.”

“So you tricked them?” Kolivan asked after he untangled the commander’s explanation.

“Not exactly, lieutenant. In fact, the royal family of Airto is fully aware that the empire could reclaim the planet with a simple snap of the fingers.” Vang made it clear and snapped with his fingers. “But at the same time, the planet Teyral has neither a tactical, nor a strategic value. At best it is a shiny blue ball in space, and that’s it.”

Vang seemed to have planned all this from the very beginning, a long term project financed with money the Galra had in second one then no longer in second two while back with money in second three creating a network and circle of monetary transaction finally leading to the very weapon they all were on board now.

And with the facility on Teyral cleaned up and repurposed as fish cannery and none of the workers actually aware of what they were building except that it was a weapon for the Galra Empire, all evidence of whatever was build there was vanished as if it was never there.

Which leaves one thing to question: “What about this weapon’s blueprints and all the data collected over the past years?”

“All stored in the computers on board the cannon. This here is not only the prototype of the Zaiforge Cannon, it is also the only known storage of its secrets.”

“Commander Vang, we just left the orbit of Teyral.” Lieutenant Dex reported from his station centering the holographic interface on the lower level.

“Excellent, set course for Karus.” Commander Vang ordered.

“Vrepit Sa. Course set, ETA one quintent.”

“One quintent? The system is less than seven varga away?” Kolivan pointed out only to be corrected by Vang.

“Lieutenant, this is a weapon, not a ship. The engines are not designed for long distance space travel.”

Kolivan silently nodded.

“Lieutenant Dex, jump on lightspeed.”

“Vrepit Sa.”

In escort of Prorok’s ship the Zaiforge Cannon left the orbit of planet Teyral and left the system with a light speed jump.

 

Abrupt did the Zaiforge Cannon in company of commander Prorok’s ship leave hyper space and entered the Karus-system; basically empty, just two moons floating in space circling one another.

Already waiting for them was the battlecruiser of commander Vang, the _Vulgrim_.

On screen appeared the in-charge corporal to report to his commander: “Commander Vang, the system is clear.”

Commander Vang nodded thanking his soldier and closed the channel then.

Showtime.

Now Vang addressed his lieutenant in a festive manner: “Lieutenant Dex, target one of the moons and prepare primary ignition.”

“Dex replied with a ready sounding “Vrepit Sa.” and turned to the soldiers to his left and right. “Initiate ignition sequence for the Zaiforge Cannon.”

In the primary energy section, the crystal began to glow brighter and brighter transferring energy via tubes from the rear of the cannon to the forwardmost part of the cannon. Immense masses of quintessence powering through all systems leading to the Zaiforge Cannon nearly glowing in strong purple from space.

On board the two escorting cruisers, soldiers watched this event in awe. Some of them felt how their fur rose to this sight, goosebumps all over their skin and a cold shower, both in fear and admiration running over their backs.

“Energy levels at fifty-seven percent and rising.” Dex reported overseeing the whole procedure from his console while the soldiers made all the necessary adjustments such as targeting the moon, monitoring the quintessence transfer to the primary fire system and sending the data to the control stations down below the command deck where scientists watched over every little piece of data coming to them.

“So far so good.” one of the Olkari scientists said impressed by how smoothly everything went.

It was like in the simulations, hundreds of simulated test runs leading to this one test which not only corresponded expectations, it also seemed to exceed them.

Prorok curiously asked Vang if they should not let Emperor Zarkon witness this demonstration to which Vang stated that it would be rather prudent to save the emperor from any potential embarrassment in case the weapon would not hold up to its promise.

“Another one of your… _wise_ moves I suppose.” Prorok assumed cheeky grinning to which Vang not react.

His attention was elsewhere needed.

 

Kolaz gasped as he saw on his console showing the current level of energy flowing through the Zaiforge Cannon. “Wow….” he gulped with his tail waving behind him rather uncontrolled.

His clawed hand shivered until suddenly taken by Korgu’s hand who looked him in the yellow eyes with his magenta colored.

It suppressed the fear mixed awe as they both kept watching the now at eighty-nine percent charged cannon continuing.

 

In front of the cannon an orb of energy grew in size by every passed second as lightning sparks from the bulk directed straight to it charging it more and more.

“Status report, lieutenant!” Commander Vang demanded promptly.

Steadily did Lieutenant Dex report: “We are now at ninety-five percent, commander! Ninety-six, ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, now at one hundred percent charge commander!”

“Fire the Zaiforge Cannon!” Vang immediately ordered with power in his voice baring his teeth.

Dex grabbed hold of both holographic handles replacing the control interface targeting the moon right in front and thrusted them powerfully forward.

In the next moment the giant orb of collected energy unleashed a colossal burst of white-purple energy aiming for the moon. Less than two seconds later the moon was hit and pierced through almost immediately, little to no resistance from the rock in space which during being fired at tore apart in two parts of which one was completely pulverized from the blast while the other burned in purple flames soon choked from the vacuum of space.

And then, there was silence on board both ships and the Zaiforge Cannon. No one dared to say a word, to make a sound, not even to breath as all Galra just stood there in absolute awe of what they just saw.

All that was audible in this moment was the beeping noise of consoles and interfaces going wild from all the date they were collecting and passing through.

Until commander Vang simply said: “Beautiful.”

Now the young commander had solid proof of his weapon being not only fully operational, but also in possession of a firepower that will certainly protect and secure the Galra Empire from any harm and danger.

“Excellent, most excellent commander Vang.” Prorok praised this demonstration with satisfaction in his voice. “Your Zaiforge Cannon will be a marvelous addition to the arsenal of the Galra Empire, I am certain of it.”

Truly music in Vang’s fluffy ears who twitched slightly as he turned his gaze over to Prorok to thank him: “Thank you, commander Prorok. I am highly pleased to see that the efforts of my soldiers and myself bear fruit.”

“Most impressive fruits if I may say.” Prorok emphasized.

“Commander Vang, sensor reports are coming in!” Dex reported after the holographic handles changed back to an interface.

Vang looked down to his second in command inquiring how much time it will take to analyze all of the data.

“As far as I can tell, commander, we will require at least two quintents to go through everything plus a thorough scan of the moon and debris.” the Galra lieutenant calculated.

Vang felt generous right now given the success this day was. “You have three quintents, lieutenant. Have the maintenance crews go through everything and then report back to me.”

Dex saluted obedient. “Vrepit Sa.” and went back to work immediately.

“We do not return to the central command system and present the weapon to Emperor Zarkon, commander?” Prorok eager-to-know asked to which Vang nodded.

“I want this weapon to be fully operational plus have all data of our success first test together as one perfect gift to the emperor, in addition to the Zaiforge Cannon.” he explained reasonable.

Although the test of the Zaiforge Cannon was a complete success, commander Vang seemed to see no reason to rush things and instead stay calm.

Any other commander in Vang’s situation might have been already half-way to Emperor Zarkon to humbly bend the knee and show them their creation to gain the emperor’s approval like a child searching for their parent’s love and attention.

Prorok certainly would and he had no shame in being honest about it.

Because that’s what being a soldier of the Galra Empire was about: not only did they conquer and brought triumph to the empire, they also do everything that is in their power to gain praise from their leader who, even when the praise consisted of only two words or just a glance, for the majority of the Galra was a living deity; a believe that’s only strengthened by the fact that Zarkon by now rules not only the empire, but the universe for almost ten thousand years.

 

After the orders were given out and Prorok together with his lieutenant had left the ship, Vang retreated to his private quarter. It was of similar design as the one he had on Teyral with two levels yet more for privacy made than for work.

All of the commander’s belongings from the facility were brought here and placed by himself. Now it more looked like home, welcoming and comfortable with the solid and strong elements of the Galra.

Vang took a deep breath as he unbuttoned his cape taking it off together with the shoulder part that kept it in place dropping it then on the floor. As next he released the neck collar and put it on the nearby desk, groaning as he felt the freedom around his neck. Piece by piece did the Galra undress, revealing more and more of his lavender gray fur as soon as he unzipped and peeled off the bodysuit down to his waist.

Vang sat down on a chair for the boots them being a bit more complicated to take off as their clamps were tight holding everything in place yet allowing full mobility at the same time. Once each of their parts was opened, taken off and rather neatly set together, Vang finally went full naked after pulling his bodysuit down to the ankles and stepping out of it.

Fully naked, Vang stretched out his arms, groaned as he felt muscles tense and himself feeling tired. With his fingers he went through his hairs down over his neck touching his gills previously concealed by the collar.

He entered the bathroom where the light immediately turned on as he looked at the custom made bathtub. A few button pushes and it felt with water combined with essential oils, scents and soap all together creating a highly inviting bath for Vang.

Testing the water with a toe before stepping in, the Galra moaned the more of his fur was covered by the water until he was in up to the neck resting his head against the wall.

“Deactivate communications and doorbell except for the lieutenant.” the commander ordered before he fully indulged in his bath.

 

Two and a half varga later, lieutenant Dex walked the corridor aiming for the commander’s room with a pad in his clawed hand.

So far the readings from the scans of the test were highly exciting! Dex could definitely spend hours if not even days studying them, which he surely will do after bringing the first report to the commander.

Still and straight did lieutenant Dex stand in front of commander Vang’s room door, pressed the button to make his presence known and waited only seconds before the door opened and the two Galra faced one another, in complete different fashion.

While Dex wore his complete armor, Vang wore nothing else than a black bathing robe.

“Commander, I….I am sorry to interrupt you if-“ Dex said embarrassed with his eyes mustering the commander. His visor could see his increased body temperature, could even tell him how warm his fur was exactly even under that robe as Dex noticed that Vang’s long hairs were wet.

Telling from the scent the commander gave off, he must have taken a bath. He knew Vang well enough to know what kind of scents he used when he took a bath.

“Come in, lieutenant.” Vang nonchalantly said making a step to the side so that Dex could enter the room and the door close behind him. “I suppose there is a reason for your appearance?”

Dex nodded handing Vang the pad with the data he and the other scientists so far collected. Vang went through it rather briefly as the lieutenant told him that the firepower of the Zaiforge Cannon during the test was equal to the cumulated fire of a hundred ion cannons.

Just as they had predicted it.

“The emperor will certainly find great liking to what you accomplished here, commander.” Dex suggested with a subtle praise to his commander, who made all of this possible.

If it wasn’t for Vang who showed interest in his lieutenant’s idea, commissioned and supported him with means beyond imagination, Dex would still be a simple weapon’s researcher for ground forces developing new models of sentries and other things of little concern.

Vang looked Dex into the eyes, beyond that purple visor as he placed a hand against the other Galra’s face stroking his cheek with a thumb before he said: “What _we_ accomplished, Dex. Together.”

 

The corporal checked if anyone was in the communications room right now. Luckily it was empty as most of the soldiers were given spare time to celebrate the success of commander Vang’s weapon. Quickly did he take off the microchip disguised as his fingernail putting it on the control panel and activated the programmed message system bypassing the communications block established by the Vulgrim.

Not much time was open to him so he took a picture of the Zaiforge Cannon and about three seconds of its test shot together in a file and transmitted it with a secret encryption on a frequency only known to the corporal’s contact in the Galra Empire.

Four seconds after the transmission was send out and the corporal unplugged the chip putting it with a short hiss back where it was.

Suddenly the door opened and the corporal froze as his comrade laughed at him: “There you are Vrek! Thought you were in the mess hall?”

Vrek made a forced laugh rubbing his neck: “Yeah I forgot to log off earlier so I went back to-“

“Nerd.” the corporal teased him and waved at him. “Come on, let’s party! We might not get a chance for another so soon again!”

Vrek rolled his eyes behind his helmet and left for the mess hall together with his comrade.

He hoped his message came through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to put in a sex scene between Vang and Dex at the end of this chapter but after about....five or six attempts I gave on that and decided to put it on the beginning of the next chapter. With that in mind, I also had the idea for a threesome between Vang, Dex and Prorok but I leave that out for now and keep it in mind just in case.


	4. Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the successful test of the Zaiforge Cannon, commander Vang and lieutenant Dex celebrate their victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya need to see the visual refs for [Dex's beefy body~](https://twitter.com/Sharkbroz/status/1114901456904171520)

At first did Vang open the belt of Dex’s skirt so it fell down to the metal floor of his room. He had the lieutenant looking at him through the visor, red irises never leaving his pure yellow glance as the commander moved one hand between his legs.

“Mmmh.” Dex purred as he felt Vang’s hand rubbing his groin making him spreading his legs a bit as warmth began to increase down there.

“You like this, don’t you?” Vang asked the obvious with a grin. “When was the last time, I touched you there?”

He knew that Dex could answer this question accurate to the second, “Seventeen quintents, eight varga, fourty-five dobashes, thirty ticks-“  hearing it made it just more exciting to Vang who moved their lips closer together: “Far too long.”

Their size difference was just three centimeters but still, Dex felt so small and weak when he stood right in front of Vang as they kissed with one of his hands making him feel good between the legs and one holding his face. Dex gasped between their mouths as he bucked forward searching for friction and then brought his two clawed hands to the waist of Vang, holding him as he untied his bathrobe.

It opened so gracefully and revealed his commander’s naked body to him, lavender grey fur with some thick purple between his pecs. Vang emitted an alluring scent certainly coming from the oils and soaps he previously bathed in. He inhaled this scent and murmured deep whispering to Vang: “You smell so good, sir.”

Vang laughed, licked Dex’s lips as he said: “Don’t call me _sir_ , Dex. Say my name.”

Dex opened his mouth to speak, inhaled but then pressed his face against Vang’s shoulder kissing the neck and gills whispering: “Vang….”

“That’s it, Dex.” when he increased the rubbing using two fingers for a certain spot, Dex started to moan and whine with his hands grabbing hold of Vang’s butt. “You like it when I touch you there, right?”

Dex answered: “Yes sir-….Vang…” and corrected himself with a wanton sigh. “I like to be touched there from you.”

“Would you like to get out of that armor and kneel for me, Dex?” Vang suggested kissing Dex’s corner of the mouth licking his protruding canine exhaling against his face.

As much as he disliked doing this, Dex made a step backwards from his beloved commander whose hand left his heated groin to follow his orders starting with undoing the collar dropping it to the ground.

Dex saw how Vang watched him stripping with those yellow eyes glowing in the dark of the room. It made him feel good as he took off the shoulder parts of his armor, then the chest plate followed by his gloves leaving the stocky-muscular Galra in just the boots and bodysuit.

His body clung so well into that suit Dex was about to take off until Vang ordered: “Leave it on.”

“Yes Sir.” Dex confirmed the order ears twitching as he realized his mistake. “Apologize.”

Vang laughed short, cupped his mate’s face with his hands stating that he will have enough time to apologize.

“Now kneel, lieutenant.”

Dex obeyed the order obedient, knelt down in front of Vang facing his groin. He looked at his cock which, in comparison to common Galra, was outside his body with balls down below surrounded by dark purple fur. It was almost exotic, a nice length with a bulge making it look wide and thick with small ridges going down from the tip to his knot.

For seconds the Galra mustered it before placing his tongue against it licking it from base to head.

The response came immediately with Vang releasing an aroused sounding, deep moan.

“Ooohh…” Vang moaned grabbing one fistful of Dex’s mullet as his tongue reached for his tip swirling around it before he took him into his mouth.

Not breaking eye contact with his mate, Dex moved himself down Vang’s cock over the bulge with every ridge touching his bottom lip like a measure. He pulled back yet only as far as Vang permitted it with his grip pulling his hairs to tell Dex when to stop.

Vang gave Dex an order: “Suck me, lieutenant.” who obediently complied and started to form a rhythm in which he sucked him.

They both looked in each other’s eyes, Dex reading satisfaction in Vang’s as his cock throbbed inside of his mouth. He moved his hands to grab the butt of the commander, using it as hold to steady himself while he bobbed on Vang’s penis.

Precum dribbled onto his tongue, it tasted bitter-sweet urging him to continue as did the strong hold the standing Galra had, not easing his grip for a moment making it clear to Dex who was in charge here.

Not that he would object in any kind, in fact did Dex love it to be dominated like this.

Vang watched how Dex’s cheeks bulge when he took him in completely, felt his tongue against the ridges of his cock giving him small tickles what made him use both hands to hold the head of Dex.

“Relax your throat, my love.” Vang just said seconds before fucking the other’s mouth, thrusting his cock deep in reaching for his throat.

Although choking on Vang’s cock, Dex continued to deepthroat him with pleasure and vigor. Those shameful sounds of slurping and choking aroused Dex to no end, the force Vang used to both hold and use his mouth as he seemed fit made the Galra lieutenant groan around the cock in his mouth and throat only prompting Vang to quicken the thrusts.

Until Vang thrusted his cock to the knot into Dex’s mouth and throat growling with grit teeth: “Stars Dex!” and pulled his entire length out of his mouth with a sloppy sound once it passed his lips.

Dex was without shame for not hesitating and pressing his face against the saliva covered penis that just onslaught his mouth with begging eyes straight up to the powerful eyes of Vang who could never tire from this view.

An over three-hundred years old Galra, brilliant weapon’s scientist kneeling there in front of a one-hundred years younger Galra whose cock was resting on his face and his tail wagging in anticipation.

Vang only chuckled caressing Dex’s crest: “My my Dex, look at you kneeling there in front of your commander with his cock laying on your face.”

Dex purred pushing his head against the gentle touch. “I aim to please you, Vang.”

“And you’re doing great, my love.” Vang praised his mate with a tender smile. “Now, let’s get somewhere more comfortable.”

Dex followed Vang with his eyes until he left his field of vision hearing only his steps walking up the stairs to his bed. Dex stood up cleaning his lips with the tongue and turning around to follow the other upstairs.

Only to be met with an impressive image of Vang standing on the chairs fully naked with his long mauve hairs over his back and firm butt cheeks replaced by a side-view of his penis once the Galra in command turned around to him.

Just as Dex was about to follow he saw Vang pointing at him with a clawed finger: “Where do you think you’re going with this?”

For a moment perplex, Dex did not understand until Vang clarified his words: “Your bodysuit, lieutenant, take it off. _Now_.”

With no hesitation did Dex began to unzip his bodysuit taking it off revealing a powerful body below the black fabric. Broad shoulders, strong arms and a thick purple fur between his sizeable pecs. His body was stocky and muscular, Vang licked his lips hungry as he stared down at his mate seeing that his cock had already come out of its sheath surrounded by fur.

Dex’s cock was slightly smaller than the average Galra, but outweigh it with its width and shape: a pointed tip with a muscular shaft covered in enticing plates, bumps and curves with a fine knot at the base.

As Dex walked up the stairs he walked close by Vang who grabs and pulls at his tail making him gasp and his cock jump. “Aaah…” Dex moaned looking at Vang with half lidded eyes who pointed with his head further upstairs to where he then walked with his commander holding his tail like a leash.

Once he stood at the end of Vang’s bed, he released the tail of Dex from the tender grip and moved behind him closing his arms around him hands on Dex’s chest squeezing his pecs firmly with a soft purr into his ears.

“Take your visor off.” Vang said darting his tongue out against the fur covering his lieutenant’s ears.

Here did Dex hesitate for a couple of tics until he took off his visor.

Immediately, his sight was taken away reduced to nothing else than a blur. Dex sighed then, took a breath as Vang kissed his neck and roamed down his grey skin over firm abdominals down to his cock stroking it with one hand causing him to growl and press against Vang whose cock pressed against his ass.

His other hand went further down between the legs of Dex, reaching for his slit.

Dex murmured: “Mmmhhh.” moving his head to look at Vang to see only an unrecognizable blur of his oh so marvelous commander and mate. He gasped when his fingers stroke over his folds already wet with slick making Vang giggle making a barely surprised remark: “You’re already wet for me.”

Vang stroked Dex’s cock and massaged his folds at the same time, even shove two fingers inside his slit making Dex grunt in heat and need.

“Please…I need you….” he whined.

“Get on the bed, Dex. On all fours.” Vang told him and so did Dex.

Even blind, the Galra knew that it just required two steps before he could crawl on the bed getting in the requested position with his hands flat on the mattress, kneeling on all fours and his tail resting behind him. Seconds, maybe even a whole dobash he was in this submissive position, felt Vang’s yellow eyes mustering him like Dex was his prey, until his ears caught Vang coming onto the bed as well.

“Lower your face, lift your ass, show me yourself.” Vang requested as next waited for Dex to perform the given task.

Seeing how the older Galra brought himself in position for Vang filled his chest with pride, that there was no questioning in their roles, that Dex who was certainly stronger than Vang willingly submitted to him.

Vang growled to the presented sight, grabbed Dex’s tail and pulled at it forcing another moan out of Dex who bucked and shivered, his cock throbbing hefty between his legs onto which his slit dribbled slick also dropping onto the black sheets.

He enjoyed the view, listened to Dex’s heated breathing mixed with craving moans.

“Tell me Dex, did you touch yourself while I was gone gathering supplies for your work?” Vang asked.

Dex immediately answered: “No.” and felt how Vang pulled at his tail making him gasp.

“You can be honest with me, my love. I will not punish you, not after you did so superb with the Zaiforge Cannon.” Vang promised licking two fingers and then slide with them over his love’s slit touching his clit.

Dex however, stood to his word: “Never laid I a finger onto myself, commander. I vowed to you only touching myself when you are there to watch me.”

Vang smiled, he was glad to hear that his beloved lieutenant held to the promise he made years ago as their work-relationship became intimate. When Dex confessed his affection to the commander knowing that it would be inadequate but unable to hide it as it began to conflict with his work whenever Vang was there to request a status report or to simply watch the work on the Zaiforge Cannon.

Dex found himself surprised to see that Vang shared his thoughts thus leading to them getting closer until their first time where the lieutenant kept his role as the commander’s subordinate becoming Vang’s sub.

Vang hummed appreciative and let go of Dex’s tail who still stood up as if it was still being held. “I think you deserve a reward for keeping your promise, my dear lieutenant Dex.”

He heard how his mate mewled in response to this when Vang leaned down pushing his tongue against Dex’s soft and warm folds. The mewl almost immediately turned into a needful moan of Dex who bit into the mattress with more slick dribbling from his slit lapped up by Vang who smirked against the twitching folds then entered his slit with the tongue.

“Vang!” Dex screamed against the mattress as the sensation of Vang’s tongue inside him made his sense go wild, nerves buzzing and his cock throbbing and leaking precum. “Mwaaaahhh please….please don’t….stop…..”

Claws dug into the sheets, toes curled and a tail wildly wagging were all indicators that the lieutenant was in heaven right now. The sounds he made, the begs, moans, mewls and labored breaths all together left it hard to imagine that roughly five to seven vargas ago, Dex was in control of one of the most powerful weapon the Galra Empire has seen yet.

Dex went without touch for seventeen days, was starved of affection now coming to him with such intensity that he could barely hold himself back. If Vang would continue like this he would surely make him come, Dex knew this as it happened often enough.

He had to prevent this from happening, as much as he would have wanted this, it was not what Dex desired in this particular situation.

“Comman-….Vang I am….I am about to come….” Dex forced out of himself with all the wits he had right now.

With a last drawn out lick did Vang remove his tongue from Dex’s slit cleaning his lips from the slick staining it as he reached for the Galra’s cock surrounding it with his clawed hand and feeling it throb hard in it with precum covering the tip.

He wiped it off and heard Dex squeal as he squeezed the tip a bit too much. Vang brought the finger covered in precum to his mouth and licked it off humming to the taste.

“Raise up, Dex.”

Weakened from the lustful assault Dex found it hard to comply until Vang grabbed his waist roaming up his stomach and chest to help him. Dex pressed his back against Vang’s chest who rested his head on his shoulder and moved his cock so it rubbed over Dex’s overexcited slit.

Dex could not see anything of what was done to him, how Vang’s claws raked over his skin, how his teeth pierced into his neck until he was marked as his but then, when Vang used one hand to move Dex’s gaze into his, the Galra could swear that he was able to see his beloved mate crystal clear as they sealed lips.

He savored it when their tongues hugged and danced together, Dex even here submitting to Vang until leaving his mouth and carefully moving Dex onto the side laying on the mattress with himself behind.

Dex rested his head on his arm as Vang roamed down over his frame urging him to lift a leg where he moved his own between then, Vang’s cock rubbing Dex’s folds and slit making him gasp.

“Ready?” Vang asked one last time to which Dex replied with “Vrepit Sa.”

The lieutenant inhaled and then exhaled delightful as his commander slip inside him, filled his slit with his cock almost entirely. Dex listened to Vang’s equally delighted moans as his cock was surrounded by a slit clenching around it.

“Stars Dex…..” Vang laid one arm around Dex’s body the other around his neck, his hand seizing his head as Vang began thrusting.

There was no rush in the rhythm Vang fucked Dex with, instead it was slow and passionate with Vang’s bulbous base hitting against Dex’s slit pressing the knot against it but never entering. A lovely wet sound became audible urging Vang to gain hold of Dex’s cock slowly stroking him simultaneously to his in speed increasing thrusts.

Dex opened his mouth to moan bearing his canines as he begged Vang to fuck him: “NNngh Fuck me, Vang! Don’t….don’t quiznacking spare me!”

“Oooh my dear Dex….” Vang mewled bringing his and his mate’s lips close together. “I promise to not spare you since….” he slammed his cock hard inside Dex filling him to the brim with his knot almost going in as well. “We have _so much time_ to catch up….”

The tight loving embrace the Galra found themselves in became even tighter the harder and deeper Vang thrust inside Dex hitting all the right spots over and over making the blind Galra see stars as his moans were swallowed by a strong dominant Galra kissing him.

With all the slick around his cock Vang found it easier to fuck Dex who mewled desperately feeling closer to the edge with every new thrust inside him accompanied from a firm hand jerking him off. Not much longer and it would be over for him.

Dex breathed through the nose more and more labored, pressed his forehead against Vang’s who stared him straight in the eyes slamming into him as Dex broke the kiss demanding: “Knot me Vang! Hhaaarrrghh, claim me as yours!”

“Hmpf…as you wish, Dex~” Vang murmured pushing his cock into Dex increasing the pressure to the breaking point thrusting his knot inside the lieutenant’s slit hearing him grunt and scream in utmost pleasure from this.

“FUCK AAAAARRGGHHHH!!!” Dex’s voice was almost beast-like, primal in its sound as he felt Vang completely inside his slit pulsating with continual pulls and pushes without pulling his cock out of Dex who was unable to hold himself back.

Once being knotted by him, Dex literally fucked Vang’s hand surrounding his cock climaxing and released a great amount of cum onto his hand and the sheets, thick purple seed staining the black sheets with Vang jerking him as if he was milking the lieutenant for all he could give.

Within this passionate moment Vang came into Dex as he kept fucking and knotting him filling his slit with cum. “HHRRRRRRRGHH!!!” Vang growled against Dex’s mouth who moaned in satisfaction against him as they shared the bliss.

Covered in sweat, Dex had a hard time catching his breath as the orgasm washed over him so powerful he almost came again. Behind him he felt Vang’s heated furry body embracing him while the two lovers laid there surrounded by heat and a with lusty scents filled air.

Vang kissed Dex on the lips filling his lungs with air. Dex searched for Vang’s hands unable to find them until Vang fulfilled the unspoken request and grabbed both of his clawed hands with his, one covered in cum.

Still inside the other Vang felt his cock pulsating in his mate’s slit. He wanted to pull out but then, Dex prevented him from doing so by pushing himself against it.

“Stay…” Dex whispered exhausted. “Don’t leave….”

Vang murmured a laugh as he kissed him on the lips. “Vrepit Sa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What this chapter was planned to be about: Vang and Dex banging, then the presentation of the Zaiforge Cannon to Zarkon and then moving into the final part of this fic. But instead I went with one chapter just fucking, very nice! 
> 
> I hereby wanna thank melodiouswanderer and GalraSlut for doing such a great job in writing and drawing Galra fuckies as it helped me greatly here!


	5. Honor to whom honor is due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Vang brings his weapon to the Central Command System, Heart of the Galra Empire in order to present it to the Emperor himself.

“We are no approaching the Central Command System.” lieutenant Dex let his commander now.

“Get us out of hyper speed.” commander Vang rodered from the top level of the Zaiforge Cannon’s command deck.

Dex confirmed the order and used his control panel to get the cannon back into normal space.

 

Commander Vang’s new super-weapon, the _Zaiforge Cannon_ , accompanied by his own ship the _Vulgrim_ as well as the battlecruiser _Sovereign_ of commander Prorok, now left hyper space in close range to the heart of the Galra Empire, the Central Command System.

Three planets of whom two were gas giants from which one had a moon and were all connected via the so called _Niven Rings_ : four stellar megastructures.

The core of the system was formed by a beyond titanic measures sized superstation in shape of the Galra Empire’s emblem.

The Central Command Ship, Emperor Zarkon’s headquarter and flagship.

Vang and all of his soliders looked upon all this in awe. This was their home’s heart, the inner sanctum of the Galra Empire.

Out of curiosity, Vang requested Dex to tell the current numbers of ship in the system.

After a swift scan of the region Dex sated this curiosity: “Eight-hundred-seventy-four battlecruisers, four-hundred-eighty-eight transport vessels and three-thousand-five-hundred fighters.”

Shortly after the sound announcing an incoming hail chimed: “Commander Vang, Central Command is hailing us.”

Vang brought himself into a steadfast pose, hands on the back before telling his lieutenant to put them on screen.

On screen a Galra with a square shaped jaw from which five small horns protrude, yellow eyes with a red iris, protruding canines and purple hair tied to a ponytail appeared.

He was wearing a dark grey armor with commander accents in red, yellow and black.

“This is commander Bogh from Galra Central Commander. Your vessel has not been identified so I order you to identify yourself this instant or I am forced to open fire.”

 _The_ commander Bogh from the Battle at the Dragon’s Eye? Vang maintained a stern expression while on the inside screamed like a fanboy.

“Central Commander, this is commander Vang speaking on board the prototype of the Zaiforge Cannon. I request docking permission and with all due respect an audience by Emperor Zarkon.”

Bogh on the other side of that screen was at first surprised from the boldness this commander presented towards him. Not only does he enter the heart of the Galra Empire with a ship, or cannon, whatever, twice to thrice the size of a battlecruiser, he also insisted to have an audience by the _Emperor himself_!

Kids these days.

“Commander Vang, you are cleared for docking at docking station H-449. Expect the answer to your other request within the next four vargas.” Bogh finally said awaiting the young commander’s confirmation.

It came promptly with a fist slammed on the chest and Vang shouting: “Vrepit Sa.” and the channel has been closed then.

 

The dock officers were smitten with amazement as their eyes caught what neared their station for docking.

Several other soldiers marveled as well when they looked out of the windows observing the ship that flew by and later docked at the one of the Niven Rings.

Five docking-clamps attached onto the Zaiforge Cannon’s hull with an access corridor coming from the dock locking onto the airlock.

“Commander, we have now docked at station H449.” Dex informed Vang.

“Excellent. Lieutenant Dex, you supervise the maintenance works and prepare this weapon for an in case immediate departure.”

“Vrepit Sa.”

“Also, please ready a datapad with footage of our test in the Karus-system and schematics of the weapon.”

“Understood.”

Corporal Raed apologized to interrupt before he reported to commander Vang that commander Prorok wishes to meet him on the observation deck H-7.

Vang ordered the corporal to let the other commander know that he was on route just as he left the command deck with calm steps.

 

 

From the window did Korgu had a fine view at the Niven Rings and Central Command. Such a view, unfortunately it was all the Unilu was allowed to ever see.

Although being a soldier of the empire, the Unilu was never a soldier of the _Galra_ empire.

Those who were not Galra but still willing to serve the empire, mostly were put as minor security forces on planetary outposts, examples that “Serving the empire was free for everyone” and that “Your Emperor needs you to fight for the Empire” as it was told on those placards decorating streets on all planets throughout the empire.

Truth is that indeed the military of the Galra was open to everyone, but the actual truth of this truth was that everyone who is not truly Galra was never meant to be more than a foot-soldier or maybe even a corporal.

No Unilu lieutenants, no Olkari commander, the Galra Empire was Galra.

Korgu was no exception from this agenda. Being in the military for close to thirty years of which twenty-eight were spent as mere foot-soldier. If commander Vang had not drafted him and most of the non-Galra from this outpost, Korgu still would polish Sentries and maintenance weapons which, in all honesty, might never be used.

So there corporal Korgu stood eyeing the heart of the Galra Empire before he turned around to open the hatch to the maintenance shaft J-22 and climbed in.

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Prorok asked Vang as he came closer, standing right next to him observing the Central Commander System through the wide glass window.

Vang agreed with a nod: “It is.”

The two commander simply stand there together for seconds until Prorok broached Vang’s more or less showy presentation of the Zaiforge Cannon: “As far as I heard it so far, you impressed lots of people here today, Vang.”

“And they just _saw_ the Zaiforge Cannon yet so far none of its destructive potential as we did.” Vang stated it while also acknowledging the subtle compliment.

Prorok gazed over to his former lieutenant putting one hand on his shoulder saying: “You will impress Emperor Zarkon, Vang, I am sure of it. This weapon of yours, it will be your triumph, your glory, your contribution to ensure the safety and supremacy of the Galra Empire.”

Vang smiled at his former commander and took his hand on his shoulder and returned the praise: “I stand here because of your achievement, Prorok. If you had not taught me everything you knew, I might have never come this far. I might be still the young lieutenant with an Emperor Zarkon action figure in my room.”

Prorok chuckled glaring his teeth suggesting Vang not to mention _this_ particular detail about his admiration for the Emperor onto which Vang laughed agreeing.

“Honor to whom honor is due, Vang.” Prorok said pressing his comrade’s shoulder carefully. “And on this day, the honor is yours, commander.”

Vang felt the pride filling his chest and warming his face as his communicator suddenly beeped. He took the small device of his belt to take the call: “Commander Vang here.”

Lieutenant Dex was on the other end reporting: “Commander Vang, we’ve just received a message from Central Command. Emperor Zarkon demands to see you within the next varga.”

Surprised did Vang’s ear twitch, his gaze met Prorok’s equally surprised as he said: “Understood. Prepare the shuttle.”

“Vrepit Sa.” Dex affirmed the order.

Vang put the communicator back at his belt and was on his way to his ship as commander Prorok suddenly accompanied him leaving the younger Galra with a surprised face: “Why are you following me?”

Prorok smirked and then answered: “Well someone has to vouch for you and your weapon, right? And who you think might be better than your former commander?”

“Prorok if you think this will make me fall for you, than you are far from-“ Vang was about to say as Prorok gave him an amused look with an raised eyebrow mustering him.

“Please Vang, I am far out of your league.” Prorok countered laughing amused from his assumption and continued to walk forward with Vang right behind him.

 

With course set to the Central Command Ship, commander Vang admired its appearance from within the shuttle. Though this system might be the heart of the empire, this was that kept it beating.

All these cruisers passing it by seemed so small in comparison to it.

Never was Vang that close to the emperor’s flagship. Until today.

 

Emperor Zarkon sat on his throne. Purple glowing eyes watched upon the stage of the lower levels of his throne room, his court assembled on the lowest of three levels, some of them gazing at him. To his right stood his closest advisor and high priestess Haggar.

They all watched the two commanders, Vang and Prorok accompanied by their lieutenants Dex and Kolivan walking towards them.

Vang dared to make a quick view at the faces of these commanders awaiting them. Some of them he knew from the name and their reputation within the empire: Commander Gnov, Commander Raht, Commander Bogh, Commander Trugg and two commanders who were unknown by Vang.

A breath taking moment for commander Vang who swallowed his fear as he walked forward until he, Dex, Prorok and Kolivan bend the knee in front of their emperor with their heads lowered waiting to be addressed.

Then, the emperor spoke: “Commander Vang.” resonating through the hall making Vang flinch. “Stand up and tell me about that weapon you brought here.”

With a deep breath summoning strength into his being, commander Vang stood up holding a datapad in his hand. His heart was beating like wild, his eyes quickly wandered through all these faces glaring at him before they went back to Zarkon’s eyes.

If looks could kill, no, Zarkon’s glance could kill if he wished.

All those commanders were looking at the young commander as if he was a lamb on the butcher’s block, waiting for him to make a mistake as Vang began to talk: “My lord, I am here today to present you my contribution to the Galra Empire’s glory: the Zaiforge Cannon.”

Emperor Zarkon’s glance was unchanged, both of his clawed hands resting on the throne’s armrests.

Vang kept his focus on Zarkon who although intimidating, was also a source of strength for the commander. This was not a toy Vang played with as child, not an imagination of Emperor Zarkon who stood by his side fighting for glory.

This was Emperor Zarkon, the real emperor who ruled the Galra Empire longer than any other emperor before with an iron fist.

Vang took a quick deep breath before using the pad in his hand to summon a hologram of the Zaiforge Cannon showing its basic specifics and design: “As you can see, Lord Zarkon, the Zaiforge Cannon is a weapon of great magnitude with a destructive potential of one hundred ion cannons shot simultaneously.”

Some of the present commanders made an impressed expression hearing this, however remained silent as their visitor continued to name features and capabilities of the Zaiforge Cannon starting with its superior shields, hull strength to its extensive weaponry aside the main cannon of hundreds of laser turrets, an ion cannon inside the cannon as emergency weapon plus a total of one thousand fighters of the latest model.

Now Zarkon seemingly was….impressed from how he looked at the cannon’s hologram before his glowing eyes focused on Vang curious to know: “Why was I not informed of this weapon earlier?”

Although remaining calm in its tone, a threatening displeasure was clear to hear in Emperor Zarkon’s question.

Understandable given that everything of importance happening in the empire was to be reported immediately to the emperor and in this case where a weapon thrice the size of a battlecruiser with the firepower of one hundred battlecruisers existed and not being reported to him was almost reason enough for Zarkon to punish the commander for his insolence.

Vang bowed his head humbly, then looked at Emperor Zarkon apologetic: “I must apologize for my insolence, Lord Zarkon. It was I who decided to present you this weapon first when it was fully operational. My intentions were based on the potential failure of my weapon during its test in the Karus-system three quintents ago.”

For now, Zarkon was ready to spare Vang as he put his hands together.

“Continue, Commander Vang.”

Zarkon’s armor, these purple-white glowing accents on the chest plate, the helmet the Galra Emperor wore, it all left Vang in awe as he then changed the hologram of the Zaiforge Cannon to the video footage of its test.

Everyone, Emperor Zarkon, high priestess Haggar and all of his court commanders watched how the Zaiforge Cannon tore a moon in the Karus-system into two halves pulverizing one of them entirely with a single shot.

“Impressive.” Zarkon said then watching at the screen. “But why does the weapon only destroy one half of that moon and not the other?”

Commander Vang looked at his lieutenant, Dex who first returned his superior’s glance before and then raised his head to look at his emperor to explain the matter: “A follow-up scan to the Zaiforge Cannon’s test showed that the other half of the moon was filled with luxite which presented to be highly resistant against the weapon.”

“And you are?” Zarkon asked eyeing the lieutenant who saluted his emperor.

“Lieutenant Dex, my lord. I was the head scientist and developer of the Zaiforge Cannon.” Dex responded with a hard beating heart.

Here did one of the present commanders make himself audible: “Wait a tic, does this mean that the weapon is not of your origin, commander Vang?”

Vang targeted the commander to answer his question: “It is not, commander. Still, without me this weapon would be nothing less than a blueprint dusting on my lieutenant’s desk.”

Widely grinning, almost feral the commander laughed: “Ha! You dare to come here talking all high and mighty about a weapon for which you what, _paid_ for?”

He had a staggering height accented by a thin waist, elongated arms and legs. A sharp grin full of razor sharp teeth directed at Vang, the face narrow and thin given the head’s tear drop-like shape, single dark marks decorating his face and tail-like purple strands of hair.

From above he looked down at Vang presenting himself to be superior to him.

“May I know your name first, commander-?” before Vang was willing to explain himself to his accuser, he wanted to know to whom other than the emperor he had to explain himself.

“Throk, _commander_ Throk you swaggerer.” Throk answered scorning.

“Very well, _commander_ Throk, it appears you caught me attempting to adorn myself with the achievement my lieutenant made. But dare I ask to question you doing the same whenever your soldiers triumph over an enemy while all you doing was to stay on board your ship whilst brave men and women, soldiers of the Galra Empire, died for your glory?” Vang returned the initial question.

Throk grit his teeth growling under hit bite.

“The last five years I spent with gathering means to finance the production of the Zaiforge Cannon without simply requesting them from the empire like a spoiled brat. If I had not found lieutenant Dex who has been wasting his brilliant mind on a primitive research facility, commissioned him to construct the Zaiforge Cannon whose solely support came from me using all that I had learned as a merchant and soldier of the Galra Empire, furthermore as lieutenant of commander Prorok, I would not stand here in front of Emperor Zarkon questioned by someone who claims other’s victories as his own. I stand here amidst MY ACHIEVEMENT!”

Prorok listened to Vang’s heated speech with respect. Vang had never made a secret about his origin, that he was just the son of two merchants, second oldest of six children with no home except the ship they travelled with like nomads.

Vang never forgot where he came from and more importantly, for whom he did all this. His achievement was certainly for the benefit of the empire but in reality, the Zaiforge Cannon was meant for his family to live their simple, unburdened life in safety whilst their son and brother burdened himself with their safety.

Commander Throk was just about to say something, already inhaled to exhale his phrase as Emperor Zarkon spoke: “Commander Vang, despite your defiance regarding the chain of command, I have decided to spare you as it has been outweighed with a weapon truly benefiting the Galra Empire.”

“Thank you, Lord Zarkon.”

“However-“ Zarkon’s eyes became sinister, as did his voice: “If you ever dare again to keep secrets of this kind from me, I assure you that you will not have time to regret your mistake.”

Vang saluted looking into his emperor’s eyes: “Vrepit Sa.”

Zarkon placed his arms fully back onto his throne’s armrests as he gave out a new order to commander Vang: “Commander Vang, I hereby order you to bring your weapon to the Veyard-system and destroy the recently discovered rebel base there. Then, your weapon has proven worthy to be part of the empire’s arsenal.”

“As you command, Lord Zarkon.” commander Vang confirmed the order.

“Commander Prorok, commander Throk, you two will accompany the Zaiforge Cannon to its destination and assist in the destruction of the rebel base. Leave none alive.” Emperor Zarkon added to his order hearing both commanders replying with “Vrepit Sa.” before he dismissed his court and the two commanders.

 

“Dex, prepare the weapon for a jump on maximum engine capacity.” Vang instructed Dex who nodded as they were walking back to the shuttle.

Prorok and Kolivan parted ways with them almost directly after they left the throne room of Lord Zarkon.

“Also let lieutenant Yris prepare the Vulgrim for combat as well as-“ Vang continued as he and Dex heard a loud scream from behind.

“Stop you little shit brat!” commander Throk cursed at Vang who turned around watching the taller commander literally stomping at his direction.

As he was just almost an arm length away from him, Throk began to snarl at Vang: “How dare you speaking to me like this? You, you half-breed scum you-!”

Just as Throk made another step forward, lieutenant Dex suddenly pulled out a small metal rod expanding to a spear in less than two seconds with its head directed at Throk’s face.

Dex remained silent as his battle-ready pose and glare towards the commander said everything necessary to be said.

“Heh.” Throk chuckled glaring at both Galra of which the lieutenant was threatening him, a commander of the Galra Empire and member of Emperor Zarkon’s inner circle while his commander was standing there not calling his subordinate back but instead giving Throk a self-confident look with these disgusting yellow eyes. “Very well. As if I needed to dirty my hands with scum like you two.”

Throk made a few steps back glaring his teeth at Vang to warn him: “You should think twice about who you’re making your enemy, _commander_.”

Vang smiled in Throk’s direction replying: “I was just about to give you the same advice, _commander_.”

 

Twice did the commander look to be sure that no one was following him as he unlocked the door to the communications station, went in and locked the door designating the room to be _out of order_.

He took off his fingernail and put it into the console activating the program covering his transmission.

Two alien faces appeared on screen, one of them asking: “Commander Marmora, why are you calling us? We were not expecting to hear from you until-”

The Galra interrupt her: “You have to evacuate your base on Veyard, captain! Immediately!”

“What?” she asked baffled.

“Three Galra battlecruisers are on route to Veyard, captain, they’re escorting a super weapon to the system!”

Shocked to hear this, they both had to take a breath. “When will they arrive?”

“In less than one day. You have to evacuate, now!” commander Marmora insisted with more force in his words.

“Commander, how’d you expect us to do this? Our fleet is scattered over several sectors, we’ll never manage to evacuate everyone!” the other alien said then.

Marmora sighed before saying: “Then I will assemble all who is with me to attack this weapon and destroy it before it can fire.”

The two saw each other into the eyes as if they were talking telepathic before the captain addressed the commander: “But what about you, commander? When you come to our aid, you will be outed as traitor to the empire!”

Commander Marmora nodded, laughed even before stating: “I’d rather be a traitor, than a coward.”

The captain smiled appreciating the fact that the commander was now fighting on their side: “We call back our fleet and begin the evacuation. Thank you, commander Marmora.”

Marmora closed the channel then immediately opened another channel to his allies within the Galra fleet saying only: “Victory or Death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That speech of Vang towards Throk took me a little bit since it wasn't planned and "just happened" as I went with the flow. Actually there was more a joint-operation of Vang and Prorok planned where Vang presents the weapon and Prorok vouching for him but well, that didn't come to happen.   
> Also, the start of the scene in Zarkon's throne room gave me huge friggin goosebumpbs like my heart was really beating as I pictured Vang walking towards all these commanders but especially because of FRIGGIN Zarkon!!! Like dayum that was intense~
> 
> We are also approaching the final part of this fic split into two chapters!


	6. The Battle of Veyard, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zaiforge Cannon is approaching Veyard where rebels attempt to save themselves from the inevitable.

Still awake, Korgu laid in his bunk staring at the ceiling resting the head on two of his hands, the other two put together on his chest.

He was in thought pondering about what was meant to happen in about ten hours; although being a soldier of the empire, Korgu never imagined to be part of wiping out an _entire_ rebel base killing hundreds or even thousands of people.

The door opened and Kolaz, Korgu’s boyfriend came in groaning exhausted. “Ugh, what a day….”

Kolaz turned on the lights dimmed and began to take off his armor as he saw Korgu raising the head and asking from the top bunk with a small smile: “Hey baby, how’s work?”

Wearing his bodysuit only now, Kolaz exhaled a stressed out breath: “We just double checked the primary and secondary power grid of the engines and cannon after adjusting everything according to the results of the test shot to reduce the energy consumption of the crystals by six percent.”

Korgu did not understood everything the tech said but attempted to as he concluded: “Sounds like tough work.” trying to sound as easy-going as he usually did.

However, the Galra who shared a room and bed with the Unilu since two years almost knew when something was bothering Korgu.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Hm?” Korgu hummed oblivious.

Kolaz shrugged making a judging face as his yellow eyes glanced at the other: “Korgu, I can tell when something is itching you.”

As Kolaz got closer, Korgu tried to look relaxed until the Galra cupped his face with the hands. “What’s wrong, hun?”

Korgu shrugged, licked the insides of his mouth, sighed and rubbed his face against Kolaz’s warm hands.

“Ya know, I….I feel weird when I think about what we’re about to do, Kol. Like…we are about to fire this weapon for real and…damn…”

Kolaz understood what Korgu was trying to say here. “I get you, but this is what you and I had signed up for.” he attempted to easy Korgu’s worries.

“You maybe but for I certainly did not sign up to fire weapons that can pulverize moons on people.” Korgu returned a bit angry what made Kolaz laugh instead of feeling attacked from the Unilu’s assumption that _all_ Galra are blood-thirsty warmongers.

“Then why did you sign up in the first place?” Kolaz asked raising an eyebrow.

The Unilu chuckled as his answer might have been obvious: “Well earned money, not living every day from hand to mouth as I did whilst being a _freebooter_ and, which is a very good reason, free healthcare.”

Kolaz could not stop himself from laughing as it almost listened like one of the recruitment posters.

“And you, Kolaz, what was your reason?” Korgu now wanted to know.

It serves him right.

“Family. My family has a long tradition of serving the empire so just like my two sisters, parents, grandparents, grand-grandparents and so on, I was obliged to follow this tradition without objection.” Kolaz told letting go of Korgu’s face.

“You don’t sound like this was your dream-job, hm?” Korgu noticed.

Kolaz shook his head. “I was never really a fighter or even a soldier. To be honest, I’m a coward who once he was out of training went to the safest outposts or ships I could find to spend my service there.” Kolaz dropped his shoulders as he remembered the scold he received once his parents realized their youngest child would not fulfill their high expectations.

Korgu rested his head on his upper two hands giggling at his boyfriend. “And now you’re here, on board of a super weapon on route to bring victory and glory to the empire. Think your parents would be proud of you.”

“Only if they’d knew. Haven’t talked with them since….forty years I think….and I certainly don’t look forward to it especially not when….”

“Your boyfriend is a four-armed, former Unilu pirate who simply serves the empire because the money is good?” Korgu figured out and laid his arms then around Kolaz’s shoulders pulling him closer.

“They would freak out, even more when they saw me still being a corporal whilst my sisters were lieutenants already!” Kolaz said forcing out a laughter.

Korgu pressed his forehead against Kolaz’s, looked him into the eyes with his magenta-colored eyes proposing: “Well then you should keep all the glory and victory that’s coming soon for yourself, _corporal_ Kolaz~”

Kolaz brought up an agreeing smile: “Sounds like a plan, but only when you’re on my side, _corporal_ Korgu~” and then kissed Korgu.

 

“Twenty-four minutes?! Are you fucking kidding me?!” Throk asked angered once Vang explained to him and Prorok how much time the Zaiforge Cannon requires to be fully operational for the killing thrust.

“I am not, commander Throk.” Vang reaffirmed. “As you maybe are aware of, we transferred most of our central crystal’s energy to our engines maximizing the speed to almost ninety percent of a cruiser’s. Considering this, none of our main weapon systems is currently powered except the defense turrets.”

Teeth gritting, Throk snarled: “Get to the point, you half-breed brat!”

Vang sighed, eyes halfway open then closed to keep his calm. “Once we are out of hyper speed, it will take us twenty-four minutes until the Zaiforge Cannon is ready to wipe out the rebel base on Veyard. Until then, I dare to expect that you, commander Throk and commander Prorok protect us against the rebels who will certainly not present to be a problem for neither of your ships.”

Grumbling did Throk sigh as he agreed to this plan but not without letting Vang know what in case of this going down south Vang’s quote “Sorry ass will be mine first before Lord Zarkon gets it!”

Amused from this threat on behalf of Throk, Vang raised both eyebrows excitedly saying: “I am looking forward for this.”

Throk closed the channel looking grim at Vang whilst Prorok was still on screen.

“You do know how to make yourself friends, Vang.” Prorok joked smirking.

“I learned from the best, Prorok.” Vang returned seeing Prorok now furrowing the thick eyebrows before leaving the conversation as well.

“Lieutenant Dex, when will we approach Veyard?”

“In two vargas and thirty-two dobashes.”

“Battlestations!”

“Vrepit Sa!”

 

In the orbit of planet Veyard, a fleet of rebel ship had assembled to protect the ground troops evacuating the base. During the past eighteen hours they managed to evacuate about sixty-two percent of their personnel including refugees, political hostages freed from Galra prison facilities and rebel soldiers too injured to fight.

If it wasn’t for commander Marmora and his warning, eleven thousand men, women and children were doomed.

The captain asked one of her comrades: “How much time do we have left?” the wind was bitterly cold forcing her to rub the palms of her hands together to get some warmth.

“Less than two hours, captain.” the soldier answered hasted.

She sighed out of breath: “Prioritize the evacuation of the severely injured and see to bring the families first off this planet. What’s their status anyways?”

“The _Orka_ and _Kodiak_ just landed to pick up as many as they can but there are still too many of them.”

Quiznack.

She quickly thought about the options and then ordered that the fighter pilots shall take as many of the children into their machines and get them on board the _Evitant_ as fast as possible.

“Yes captain.” the soldier confirmed the order and gave it through as she was about walk back to the command base.

Only four steps later the soldier came to her telling that they just received word from commander Marmora: “He is on route and will be here in about two and a half hours.”

The captain was glad to hear this. A spark of hope in these desperate hours. She patted the soldier on the shoulder and then urged him to follower her to the base to support the evacuation.

 

Commander Marmora stood on the top level of his battlecruiser’s command deck, white eyes on the quickly passing stars.

The Galra of two meters forty-four with a short tail, a blue mohawk, muscular body build and fluffy purple fur was fully aware of what he and nine other commanders had done. Set course on a rebel base not to destroy it, but to protect it from the Zaiforge Cannon less than a varga ahead of them.

Since one hundred-twenty-three deca-phoebs, Marmora was supporting the rebels against the Galra Empire from within the empire using informants, freighter pilots, dead letter boxes and a secret radio frequency only rebel leaders and those who were on Marmora’s side knew about.

High treason.

It was risky, always and so far cost many their lives as they were caught by the imperial forces, sold out by others who’d rather saved their own skin than to be imprisoned, tortured or killed. At some point the commander stopped counting how many good men and woman he’d lost.

But neither of them died for nothing, they all died so that the universe once can be free again, free from Zarkon’s and the Galra’s tyranny. That’s what kept Marmora on course.

“Commander, we received an encrypted message from our agent on board commander Prorok’s vessel!” lieutenant Uklok reported from his station on the lower level.

A young lieutenant scarred and disillusioned from the empire’s propaganda.

Immediately did Marmora ask: “What does it say?”

The lieutenant turned around to look up to his commander answering: “The Zaiforge Cannon has arrived at Veyard.”

 

Vulgrim, Sovereign and Korath, the three Galra battlecruiser dropped out of hyper speed at the edge of the Veyard-system; three moons going around a single, ash-grey planet.

Roughly ten tics later, the Zaiforge Cannon appeared flying in formation between Vulgrim and Sovereign with the Korath in front positioned as spearhead.

 

Lieutenant Kolivan performed a swift scan of the system and reported to commander Prorok this instant: “Commander Prorok, a rebel fleet is orbiting the planet, seven ships in blockade formation!”

At first irritated, Prorok raised an eyebrow as their state of knowledge was that this base was unaware of being detected and therefore barely protected.

Must have been a coincidence.

However, Prorok was left untouched from this reveal as he gave out the order: “Bring us in fire range, prepare the ion cannon and launch fighters!”

“Vrepit Sa.”

“Bring us in fire position lieutenant, target the rebel base on Veyard and prepare to fire the Zaiforge Cannon on my mark.” Vang instructed his lieutenant as well as the two soldiers to Dex’s left and right.

“Yes Sir, commence primary ignition.” Dex said beginning to make the necessary adjustments starting with positioning the cannon for the optimal fire position.

The two soldiers did their job by diverting the energy previously distributed to the engines back to the weapons including the Zaiforge Cannon.

“Estimated time until ready to fire: twenty-four dobashes.” Dex announced summoning a countdown onto the main holoscreen.

Patiently did commander Vang gaze at the counter.

Twenty-four minutes until his weapon will ultimately demonstrate its worth and might to the empire.

 

“All ships, concentrate your fire on the weapon!” the rebel captain ordered the fleet whilst their fighters set course onto the three cruisers who were just beginning to launch their fighters.

 

One of Throk’s soldiers shouted up to him: “Commander, the rebels are sending their fighters at our direction!” who formed an evil grin.

“Fire the Ion Cannon, wipe them out!” Throk ordered with a balled fist.

Despite being outnumbered, the rebel fighters shot their way through those Galra fighters. Nothing could stop them in their goal to protect the fleet and more importantly, the people down on the planet still being evacuated putting their hopes into them until, the pilots looked into that blazing beam of bright purple light coming into their direction.

Fifteen rebel fighters were destroyed instantly together with thirteen of the Galra.

Throk was in delight.

Kolivan was shocked.

“He’s destroying his own fighters?!”

Prorok huffed a laugh: “That’s the fine advantage of Sentries, lieutenant: They are expendable.” he let his young lieutenant know showing no remorse to this event. “Target the ship on starboard and fire the ion cannon.”

Kolivan nodded. “Yes sir.”

The ion cannon of the Sovereign turned at the targeted ship and fired, tearing a hole into its hull pulling dozens of people into cold space where the battle continued.

 

“Status lieutenant Dex!” commander Vang inquired from Dex who checked his console.

“We have just reached the optimal fire position commander. Engines are now on standard energy level and we are now ready to charge the Zaiforge Cannon.”

Vang nodded silently. “Proceed.”

Lieutenant Dex began the ignition sequence, time left until fire: fifteen minutes.

The central crystal started to glow, energy flowed from the rear of the cannon to its front, violet lightning jumped over the outer hull.

“We are at eleven percent and rising!” Dex reported.

 

“I’M HIIIT!!!” the fighter pilot screamed into the radio seconds before he was destroyed.

Another one desperately tried to evade the Sentry behind him. “Can’t shake him off!”

“Captain, energy levels of that weapon are increasing!” a rebel soldier informed the captain.

She brought her gaze to the titanic cannon protected by the three imperial cruisers who, despite being in an attack formation also maintained as safe barrier between rebels and cannon.

“We have to break through! Call the _Reyk_ and the _Javik_ , tell them to line up with us and push forward. Fire everything you have!”

“Yes captain!”

As the three rebel ships got into formation accompanied by additional fighters to assist them, one was directly hit by the Vulgrim’s ion cannon ripping its hull open with several explosions alongside the damage and within the ship.

At the same time however, fighters managed to break through the shields of one cruiser and were now beginning their attack on the ship directly. But given their little size and fire power in comparison to the cruiser’s hull strength, defense turrets and fighters soon after them, it was a matter of seconds.

“Too many I’m-!” and the squad leader’s engines were hit and in a last act of desperation he crashed his fighter against the cruiser, leaving a bruise.

 

“Time?” commander Marmora asked his lieutenant.

Uklok answered: “Nine minutes at least, commander!”

In other words: a quiznacking eternity.

The commander slammed his fist on the console shouting: “Can’t we get faster?”

“Sir, she’d fly apart then!” Uklok said freezing as he saw into the commander’s eyes.

“FLY HER APART THEN!”

 

“Forty-Four percent, commander. Enemy fighters breaching through the formation.” Dex informed Vang who looked on the screen showing the current tactical situation with several rebel forces slipping through the spearhead formation.

Vang smirked, these won’t be a problem.

Nine minutes left. A pleasant eternity in which Vang already envisioned the meeting with Emperor Zarkon after his return praising him for his success and for delivering such a magnificent weapon to the empire.

As estimated did the fighters no damage to the shields, not even the along brought bombers whose heavier torpedoes and laser turrets simply bounce against the purple shields.

 

“Sir, two rebel cruisers are on direct course in our direction!” commander Throk’s lieutenant alert him who just cursed him.

“I see them, you wimp! What are you waiting for, an invitation? Fire the Ion Cannon!”

That shot pierced right through the shields of the Javik hitting its bridge going further into the ship’s interior thus destroying it.

Their flagship however, in its size almost equal to a Galra cruiser, withstood the blasts from the ion cannons as their front shields were strengthened by draining the aft shields. It shots its way through the hundreds of enemy fighters before it managed to pass through the formation just as the Sovereign managed to break through their shields.

 

“We’re through, captain!”

“I see it, soldier. Target this…..” the captain stopped mid-sentence as her eyes saw upon that weapon for the first time.

Fear, that’s what raced through her entire being.

Thrice the size of her ship, glowing like a tree during the summer festival on her homeworld as she finished her sentence: “Target this weapon and destroy it, give it all we have while we can!”

 

“Turn the ship immediately, lieutenant, then destroy this rebel scum!” Prorok ordered Kolivan at once.

Vang’s eyes widened as he saw straight onto that rebel ship as it was dead ahead the Zaiforge Cannon.

Right the second the timer announced that only five dobashes remained until the weapon was ready to fire. They were at sixty-eight percent charge.

Lieutenant Dex was a bit shaken from the incoming fire. “They’re firing at us, commander! Shields holding!”

“Can we fire?” commander Vang questioned his lieutenant who nodded.

“Technically speaking, yes but I would not advise to it commander since this was not yet tes-“

Vang spoke faster than he did, giving out the order: “Lieutenant Dex, fire the Zaiforge Cannon!”

Shortly, Dex hesitated from this order as he heard his commander repeating himself, this time, with far more strain in his voice: “Lieutenant Dex, FIRE the Zaiforge Cannon!”

Dex swallowed the shame of not following the order by the first time heard it, then nodded and affirmed the order with: “Vrepit Sa.” and had his console change into the handles to commence the ignition.

Seventy-one percent charge.

 

Every shot from the rebel flagship was ineffective against the shields of the Zaiforge Cannon. Although the resonance was greater than when their fighters shot at it, the result was the same: none.

“Our weapons can’t penetrate their shields!”

The captain sighed, saw no other option than to order: “Engines on maximum, ramming speed!”

For a brief moment, everything on the bridge was silent except the consoles. The crew stared at their captain in disbelief but once they saw that she was serious about it, that this was their only option of saving those on the ground or at best buy them some more time, the engines were set on maximum and the ship raced forward.

 

Prorok looked at the screen in shock, the rebel ship coming closer and closer to the Zaiforge Cannon.

“No!”

As suddenly, the orb of energy Prorok remembered from the first test, smaller but still menacing, appeared in front of the cannon.

Baffled did Throk saw onto the screen, surprised that the Zaiforge Cannon was about to fire less than four minutes before it was planned. “They’re firing?” his yellow eyes widen as he screams: “GET US OUT HERE, NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta be self-critical here as there are several things that made me ponder while writing this chapter. For example it is not the ending I had initially planned but as always, I took what I came up with instead, then this chapter's end part kinda went different than I wanted but then again, I took it because chances are high that I would have spend today attempting to rewrite this part until "I like it" which might have lead to a disaster. 
> 
> Combat scenes are easy said not my best discipline but I still keep doing them because otherwise I wouldn't learn. That being said, most articles about "how to write a combat scene" say that you gotta make it chaotic and unexpected which, in this case, is probably what I did with a result I have not foreseen. 
> 
> Finally this also means that I am not finishing this fic with seven chapters but with eight instead. Still nice considering that I so far managed to do the writing I would have spend between four to six weeks on paper and then another four weeks digitalizing. That being said I am pretty much exhausted, just want to finish this, take a break but also, wanna give my best and execute the job as good as possible! 
> 
> Victory or Death!


	7. The Battle of Veyard, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victorious do Vang and his allies witness the destruction of the rebel base. A moment of glory and triumph which unfortunately does not held long as Vang, Prorok and Throk suddenly face treachery from their own people.

Throk gulped.

He served the empire for almost a millennium, fought aside Emperor Zarkon more than once and certainly had seen many weapons of mass destruction. But this, this ray of violet energy wiping out the rebel flagship just like that, pulverizing everything in its way, fighters, the other damaged enemy ships or those who were unlucky to be in the path until it reached the surface of planet Veyard.

What began with a single colossal explosion spread out with a shockwave levelling everything from buildings to mountains, everything was torn apart over hundreds of kilometers.

In his mind, Throk imagined how these brief seconds must have been like for those who were there: in one moment, the sky becomes violet, screams of terror, panic, fear and despair arise and then, in the very next moment, there is silence, destruction, death.

“Commander, two rebel ships have jumped to hyper speed, they’re escaping!” Throk’s lieutenant all of a sudden shouted calling his commander out of his awe to this magnificent destruction.

“Two ships?” Throk asked as if he did not listen to his subordinate who confirmed this. “How?”

“They must have been on the planet before the Zaiforge Cannon shot and then jumped on hyper speed while attempting to escape the blast.”

Throk shrugged, did not care for these two ships as they were eventually lost anyway.

Even the smallest of brains knew that making a so called _wild jump_ performed without any calculations was in nine out of ten cases a death sentence.

Maybe luck was on their side and they jumped directly into a sun.

 

Lieutenant Kolivan addressed commander Prorok: “Commander, there are still several rebel ships who attempt to escape. Your orders?”

“Destroy them.” Prorok solely said not thinking about to spare those who survived.

Kolivan though hesitated asking Prorok if this was really necessary given that their base and flagship are destroyed and-

“Lieutenant.” Prorok began calmly. “I forgive you your disobedience just this once. We are not here to make a statement, we are here to make clear that every attempt of rebellion against the empire will be punished.”

Kolivan seemed to be reluctant still so Prorok turned to the corporal right next to him: “Corporal, destroy the nearest rebel ship.”

The corporal replied with “Vrepit Sa.” and targeted the damaged yet still maneuverable ship trying to get away.

A single blast of the ion cannon was enough.

Prorok witnessed their destruction as his gaze went down to his lieutenant to let him know: “Lieutenant, once we are done here, we are going to have a little… _talk_ about obedience.”

Kolivan nodded quietly sayng: “Yes sir.”

 

“Well done, commander Vang.” was what Vang heard Emperor Zarkon say in his head as the yellow eyes of the Galra watched upon the destruction the Zaiforge Cannon brought.

According to Dex the rebel ship that attempted to ram the cannon in order to stop them withstand around three tics whilst being directly hit before their shields collapsed. Given that the weapon was not on complete hundred-percent charge, these three seconds were long.

From the command deck of the Zaiforge Cannon, Vang and his soldiers watched the other ships taking care of what has been left of the rebel fleet.

A triumphant moment for commander Vang who was standing there on the top level with his hands on the back savoring this feeling as he instructed Dex to signal commander Throk and commander Prorok that as soon as they were done here, they would set course back to the Central Command System.

“Vrepit Sa.” lieutenant Dex replied doing this while at the same time running through the data collected during firing the Zaiforge Cannon.

They were similar to those gathered from the test in the Karus-system with the difference that this time a ship was blocking part of the beam decreasing its strength by seven-point-two percent. However, it was still powerful enough to destroy an area of size of a small continent.

For the scientist in Dex, these numbers were like a chest of gold.

Then, corporal Raed noticed the proximity alert on his console immediately reporting this commander: “Commander Vang, I am detected several ships entering the system.” he checked the sensor readings again before adding: “They are Galra.”

 

It took commander Marmora summoning all of his strength to keep on his feet as he saw it.

He was too late.

The rebels destroyed, their ships torn apart by the Galra, their base on the planet Veyard was, if one could call it that, a crater.

He asked his lieutenant what came to his mind first knowing it was senseless but still hoping: “Any survivors?”

Uklok made the scans but…he couldn’t find anything that could have survived…this.

Marmora bit his bottom lip until it bled, clenched the eyes shut and swallowed the deep shame of not being here earlier.

He had promised to protect them, destroy the Zaiforge Cannon before it could harm them but he failed, Marmora had failed them greatly.

Part of his mind was telling him that some or even more could have survived this massacre, escaped tanks to him warning them but still it was a failure for the Galra commander who should have been here earlier.

“Commander, the ship of commander Throk is hailing us. They request to know why we are here.” lieutenant Uklok informed his commander who exhaled, lowered his shoulders and licked his bleeding lip clean.

In this moment, Marmora remembered his other promise he made to the rebels: that he would destroy the Zaiforge Cannon.

“We are giving them an answer, lieutenant. To all ships, target the enemy fleet and the Zaiforge Cannon. Destroy them!”

 

“Sir they target us, weapons hot!” Throk’s lieutenant surprised yelled alerting the commander above.

“WHAT?!”

Ten Galra battlecruisers opened fire with their ion cannons onto the Vulgrim, Sovereing and Korath hitting their starboard side launching fighters attacking theirs as well.

Throk growled and screamed: “Grrr traitors!” as he commands his lieutenant to turn the ship around and return fire _immediately_!

“Fire!” Prorok shouted at Kolivan who did not hesitate this time and immediately targeted and opened fire onto the traitors with the ion cannon.

Vang had his arms hanging down on his sides as he in absolute perplexity saw that Galra attacked Galra!

Though he heard these rumors about some elements in the Galra military siding with rebels attempting to overthrow the empire they’d sworn to serve and die for, yet Vang never really believed them as the sheer idea of someone betraying the empire sounded so….insane.

“The Korath is pushing forward opening fire on two enemy vessels, Sovereing is under fire by one other ship and the Vulgrim stays in defense position between us and the enemy.” Dex summed the current situation together as he awaited the commanders order to attack.

As he turned around though to check on him, he saw commander Vang frozen until the lieutenant yelled at him: “Commander, we need instructions!”

“Commander!”

Commander Vang’s ears twitched as the strong sound of Dex’s voice echoed in them calling the Galra back into the here and now where he after taking a deep breath instructed: “Get the cannon in position, target the third ship on starboard and fire the Zaiforge Cannon, eleven percent charge.”

Engines of the Zaiforge Cannon turned on moving the titanic weapon into a new angle whilst additional fighters came out of the hangar flying into the already heated battle.

 

Ukluk typed orders onto his console as he said loud: “Incoming message from commander Throk’s ship, commander!”

“On screen.”

Once Throk’s face appeared on the screen he was about to greet the other commander with a warm smile but was cut off by Throk aggressively cursing at him: “I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR LAST MOMENTS, YOU TRAITOROUS SCUM!!! HOW DARE YOU ATTACKING US?!”

Commander Marmora simply asked back: “I don’t need to explain myself to homicidal maniacs such as you, Throk. But if you really need an answer: I am here to end the Zaiforge Cannon, right now!”

“I MAKE YOUR HEAD A PRESENT FOR THE EMPEROR!” Throk swore at him just as Marmora let his lieutenant close the channel.

“Commander, energy levels in the Zaiforge Cannon are rising, they’re preparing to fire at us!”

“Evasive maneuvers, get us out of their range, now!”

“Yes commander!”

 

Fighters shot at one another, made severe hits and destroyed them whilst others managed to crash themselves into their closest enemy thanks to the Sentry inside being programmed to cause as much damage as possible if it meant self-destruction.

Lieutenant Dex announced: “Commander, we have reached eleven percent charge.” as his console became to two handles again.

Commander Vang shouted: “Fire!” and so it was done.

One by far smaller ray was emitted by the Zaiforge Cannon striking through the battlefield hitting its target whose shields gave in within seconds and caused severe damage to its hull, tearing it open with numerous explosion along the wound.

A corporal desperately clung to the bulkhead as the deck was decompressed until his fingers slipped and he was pulled into space.

“Shields are down, massive hull damage, systems are failing!” the ship’s lieutenant informed her commander as follow-up explosions shake through the ship.

“Weapons?!” the commander wanted to know just the second when several fighters approached the ship taking it under heavy fire before two blasts of ion cannons hit and destroyed the ship.

Dex reported to Vang: “The ship is destroyed commander.”

“Very good. Target another ship and prepare to fire, eighteen percent charge. You may fire when ready, lieutenant.” Vang instructed with himself feeling a certain numbness given that he was under fire by his comrades, his own kind.

“Vrepit Sa.”

Vang could not tend to his feelings in this moment, he had to be strong for himself and more importantly his soldiers. They took their strength from him which means that if Vang shows weakness, they were weak.

 

Prorok saw that the traitor vessels came closer to theirs probably attempting to force them to close range battle so that the Zaiforge Cannon was unable to fire at them without firing at his own allies.

Smart move.

His counterstrategy came imminent: “Lieutenant, get us closer to the ship on portside, destroy their shields with the ion cannon and then let the fighters target the traitor vessel’s engines.”

“Yes Sir.”

Alongside the Sovereign, eighty fighters were on course to the Galra cruiser opening fire accompanied by an ion cannon fired at and from their direction. Almost two dozen were destroyed immediately while the blast damaged the shields of Prorok’s ship what in turn damaged the enemy. Fighters clashed together, were literally thrown away by Prorok who stood there calmly watching.

He did not care about the numbers of fighters he was losing. Sentries were built to serve and to be destroyed for the empire, so by doing this here, they so to say fulfilled their predestined destiny.

“Commander, the Vulgrim is under fire by two enemy vessels!” Kolivan reported as he was busy with preparing the ion cannon for another shot.

But Prorok had his own priorities: “They can hold it. Target the enemy’s engine section, all fighters: fire!”

Once their shields were down, fighters and laser turrets of the Sovereign opened fire on the ship right on portside, a small curtain fire with fighters firing on the engines until they were destroyed.

In less than five minutes, Prorok lost about eighty fighters for the disabling of one battlecruiser which was moving forward with burning engines unable to make them work fast enough before another blast of the Zaiforge Cannon tore them into two parts.

“Set course for the Vulgrim, lieutenant. Let these traitors pay for their sins!”

Kolivan nodded showing no objection. “Yes sir!”

 

“Prepare another shot, lieutenant.” Vang ordered Dex who turned around to inform his commander about his concerns.

“With all due respect, sir, but the cannon was not designed to fire multiple times in short times. We are risking to overload the capacitors at the front.”

Said capacitors were initially designed to withstand the immense amounts of quintessence used by the Zaiforge Cannon, but they required a cool-down time of several minutes.

Vang was fully aware that Dex would never object his order when there wasn’t a severe reason for it, but in this current situation, the commander had not the luxury of discussing such matters with his lieutenant: “Your concerns have been noted, lieutenant. Continue to load for another shot on forty-nine percent.”

“But commander-“ Dex was cut off by Vang who stared at him.

He said nothing, the yellow glowing eyes of the commander said everything that needs to be said to make the lieutenant to do as told.

“Corporal Raed, sent out a distress call on priority one. Let them know that that we’re on a mission given out by the emperor himself.”

“Vrepit Sa!”

In the next moment, Vang and the others saw a great explosion through the windows. This time not caused by one of the enemy ships, but one of their own.

Vang saw how the Vulgrim, his ship came under heavy fire by three enemy ships not stopping their assault on it even when the Sovereign came to their aid; giving back what was given to them.

Escape pods and fighters raced off the ship as fast as possible escaping the destruction of their ship whose engines suddenly ran hot on full power.

“Fire the ion cannon, DESTROY THEM!” the commander of the ship right in front of the Vulgrim screamed as the imperial cruiser V-1304 came closer.

And closer.

On board did the lieutenant and some remaining corporals maneuver the burning Vulgrim into their enemy’s direction while their comrades escaped.

“Charge the ion cannon!”

“Vrepit Sa.”

The ion cannon of the Vulgrim charged but not fired.

Prorok saw this and immediately knew what they were doing: overloading!

“Kolivan, get us away from there, NOW!”

With full strength the lieutenant slammed the fist on his chest shouting: “VREPIT SA!”

And so did and shouted the soldiers: “VREPIT SA!”

On full speed the Vulgrim crashed against the enemy ship exploding with the overloading ion cannon detonating once it was ripped off the ship due to the impact.

With its last breath, the Vulgrim gave two traitors the killing thrust.

 

Lieutenant Uklok had no other words to this than: “They are insane.”

Only to be corrected by commander Marmora: “No, they are Galra.”

Here, another ship of Marmora’s fleet has been destroyed by commander Throk whose ship targeted all escaping escape pods and fighters.

“Commander, I am detecting several Galra ships nearing the system!”

“How many?”

Uklok did not dare to speak out the number, he had to force it over his lips: “Twenty-one.”

Marmora looked at the screen showing the still fully operational Zaiforge Cannon preparing another shot of its destructive force.

He had failed, not only with saving the rebels from this monster but also because his goal to destroy this weapon. His ships couldn’t even leave a dent on its hull let alone break through their shields. Not only this, Marmora exposed himself and his allies to the empire as traitors and for what? To be blown to pieces.

“Lieutenant, get us out of here, now!” commander Marmora ordered immediately complied by.

“All ships, prepare to jump on hyper speed!”

 

One, two, four, eight, thirteen, eighteen, twenty, twenty-one Galra battlecruisers approached the system all called here by the priority one distress call from the Zaiforge Cannon.

Lieutenant Ruv informed her commander: “Commander Claw, I detect five Galra cruisers on an escape course out of the system.”

“Must be the traitors. To all ships, destroy them!” commander Claw yelled into the open channel.

 

One ship managed to escape, damaged and burning, but still in almost one piece. Another was targeted by Throk and Prorok and destroyed not only by their ion cannons but also by set as many fighters onto them using them as projectiles as possible.

“YEAAAH HAHA, take that you scum!” Throk yelled victorious.

Two ships were chased and hunted down by the fleet with several escape pods managing to escape their ships destiny.

The last ship, probably the lead vessel, has been targeted by the Zaiforge Cannon.

Dex already saw the console showing signs of warning, telling him that they were close to overload but given that he and Vang just witnessed the destruction of the Vulgrim, their first home to what they hoped returning after this, had sacrificed itself.

Their comrades gave their lives for their commander’s victory which was just in Vang’s grasp as he shouted: “Fire the Zaiforge Cannon!”

As the Zaiforge Cannon fired, suddenly a spark emerged from Vang’s console hitting his lip making him flinch back and hiss in pain.

The beam hit the ship just as was about to jump splitting it in two.

Quickly, Dex scanned the ship for survivors: “Commander, life signs detected on the ship!”

Vang licked the blood from his lip looking at the on screen burning and in two ripped ship.

“A fine shot, lieutenant. Prepare boarding parties and get me their commander!”

Dex turned around saw that his commander, and mate, has been injured but suppressed the urge to take care of him. Instead he saluted and followed orders: “Vrepit Sa.”

 

Commander Marmora and Lieutenant Uklok ran to the main hangar. The ship was lost, everyone tried to escape but the hangar was for the most part destroyed, only a handful of fighters and one shuttle was not damaged.

“Sir, five shuttles are launched from the Zaiforge Cannon!” a corporal yelled down the corridor.

Boarding parties.

“Uklok, you take the shuttle and get as many out as you can carry.” Marmora instructed his loyal lieutenant who nodded but then asked what the commander was about to do.

“I’ll take a fighter and buy you some time.” he answered.

Uklok did not welcome this. “No commander, we need you, the rebellion needs you!”

“I failed the rebellion, Uklok, twice! All of this is my fault!” Marmora disagreed as his lieutenant packed him by the shoulders.

“If it wasn’t you calling them, everyone, every single one on Veyard would have been dead by now, commander. You may have not saved everyone, but you saved enough to continue the fight for freedom.”

These motivating words coming out of his lieutenant’s mouth gave Marmora hope. Today was a great loss but tomorrow, tomorrow could be a victory.

Escorted by five fighters the shuttle came out of the hangar immediately going on full speed as enemy fighters were immediately on their tail.

From the inside of the shuttle, Marmora heard the fighter pilot saying: “Commander Marmora, it has been an honor to serve under you.” as he and his comrades changed course to intercept the fighters.

Commander Marmora only saw how the fighters opened fire as the shuttle one second later jumped onto hyper speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, the combat here went smoother in the previous chapter probably because I went several times through the scenario of ten ships against three with the Zaiforge Cannon and how this must have to work out. 
> 
> Now that the battle is over, we finally can go home and lick our wounds in the final chapter of this story.


	8. Palen-bol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week has passed since the Battle of Veyard and the victory of commander Vang and his Zaiforge Cannon. A short break allowing him to breath, think about the recent events before his service for the empire continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler warning: I don't always write angst and feelings, but when I do, I make it count.

The commander opened his eyes quickly, blinked a few times as the bright purple light was blinding him for a moment.

He tried to move only to realize that he was cuffed to the rack, unable to move except flinching and attempting to free himself.

“Commander? Commander!” his eyes went to the three other Galra in same room as him, all cuffed to a rack wearing only their black bodysuits.

“Lieutenant? What…what happened?” he asked them as suddenly, the metallic door opened and five cloaked persons came in, all wearing white masks except one showing their face.

 _Her_ face.

“No! No! Wait we-!” one lieutenant began to scream as the high priestess said: “Silence!”

Their hearts began to race as they wreath against the rack, summoning all of their strength to free themselves as each of the four druids stood now in front of one lieutenant and the commander, all raising one hand at their faces.

She stood in the middle of the room ordering: “Begin the interrogation.”

With the door sliding further down, loud and desperate sounds of pain were heard until silenced by the door closing with a heavy sound.

 

When the shuttle landed on the small field outside the house, she was excited to see her husband again. In his last message he was so excited to see their son, to hold him in his arms.

But once the ramp was down and she saw his commander walking down holding the chestplate of an armor in his hands over a purple flag, she stopped.

Vang sat on the couch looking at her after he told what happened: “Hala I am…I am so sorry.”

Hala sat there with her yellow eyes at Vang pushing back a strand of navy blue hair as she stood up and walked to the stairs going upstairs. Vang followed her immediately.

There he was, sleeping in the cradle. So small, so beautiful. Hala carefully swing the cradle as she heard Vang walking in on silent toes.

“He was born only two weeks ago. Thace he….he wanted us to wait until he’s home so we could name our son together but….but….”

Hala’s entire body shivered, her clawed hand clung to the metal of the cradle as tears formed along the corners of her eyes when suddenly, her hand was covered by another hand, holding it firm. She turned her head seeing in commander Vang’s eyes filled with sadness.

She laid a hand on her son’s forehead as she called him by his name: “Thace, your name is Thace.”

Vang made a short smile. “That’s a good name, his father would have loved it.”

He took a deep breath before he promised Hala: “I promise you to take care of you both, as good as I can. That I owe to my lieutenant, your husband and _his_ father.”

Hala nodded, wiping the tears off her eyes. “Thank you commander.”

When Vang left the house, the sun was going down at the horizon. He looked at the burning red sun with a deep breath as he turned around to Hala standing in the door: “I contacted Thace’s family, they will be here soon. I have also contacted a friend of mine, she owes me a favor and agreed on helping you as governess.”

Hala had no words for this, was about to cry again but managed to keep herself from it just for now. “Thank you, commander, I-“

“Please, call me Vang.” he said humbly.

She watched Vang entering the shuttle and how it started rising up to the stars.

Course set for the Arkol-system, Vang just prepared the jump onto hyper speed as his clawed hands gripped the handles firmly and he began to cry.

 

The Arkol-system was one of the Galra Empire’s core systems. Seven planets, all inhabited and the central world, Arkol Prime surrounded by a Niven Ring superstructure.

Aside being one of the most populated Galra systems, its main focus were the massive shipyards spread over the entire system with an endless traffic battlecruisers coming and leaving, freighters, shuttles, fighters and personal ships and so on.

Approximately a hundred Galra ships were built here _per day_!

 

 _“…the still on the run from imperial forces now known traitor commander Marmora, has committed several acts of high treason and conspiracy against the Galra Empire. While several of his collaborators were captured in the Veyard-system, their leader was able to escape prosecution. No further information was given out by Galra Empire Military officials except that leads to the capture of commander Marmora and lieutenant Uklok are said to be rewarded with ten thousand GAC_.”

Dex put the pad away once the news report finished and the Galra lieutenant’s focus was brought back to the Zaiforge Cannon, currently docked at yard K-51.

She was here for repairs and maintenance after several capacitors of the main cannon burned out due to the overload during the Battle of Veyard. After these were done, the cannon is scheduled to be transferred to the Central Command for a complete overhaul as well as serving as blue print for future versions of this weapon type.

All of its construction plans and most of the lead science team already pledged to be working on these new Zaiforge _Cannons_ where most of them were certainly motivated from the immense increase in their paychecks rather than doing a _service to the empire_.

Though it is questionable, whether these scientists will ever get the chance to spend all this money or more likely will work on these weapons for the rest of their life given the fact that their knowledge about the Zaiforge Cannon is too valuable to leave the Central Command.

Lieutenant Dex was also meant to join them as project leader fully supported by sheer infinite resources of the empire, but refused the enticing offer given obvious reasons in regards to his freedom and instead chose to stay at commander Vang’s side; given their success at Veyard with destroying the rebels and the exposure and executions of the traitors with some of them brought as trophy to the emperor, Dex’s plead has been granted.

Soon will the Zaiforge Cannon be ready to leave and find its ultimate destiny in serving the empire as blueprint and inspiration for even greater and mightier cannons.

For Dex it seemed to be painful that he witnessed his creation taken away from him, but there were other things, other _people_ who needed him more than a weapon with a fire power of one hundred ion cannons.

 

“Got everything?” Korgu asked standing with one foot in the corridor as Kolaz put the rest of his stuff into the bag.

He checked it all once again, nodded and answered satisfied: “Now I do.” before he left the room after the Unilu and locked the door behind him.

Kolaz walked right next to Korgu the corridor inside the Zaiforge Cannon to the airlock to leave it get on board commander Vang’s new ship.

With Korgu, several of the non-Galra personnel pledged their loyalty to their commander with regard to what happened days before while some others used the opportunity to leave Vang to serve on minor, less dangerous places as a battlecruiser soon to be leaving the system.

Korgu held the bag over his shoulder with one hand, his lower ones were together on his stomach whilst the upper right was casually hanging down. “Think we’re again in engineering?”

“I hope so, where else should they put us?” Kolaz argued as he tapped his chin assuming that he pondered.

Korgu shrugged, suggesting: “Don’t know, Kol, though I can imagine that they’ll put me with the Sentries or the cleaning crew for the mess hall. Wouldn’t surprise me.”

Not a bad assumption since the Unilu before serving as tech on board the Zaiforge Cannon, spend years repairing Sentries on his former post what made him an expert with them. Though he assumed this fate most likely due to the fact that Korgu is Unilu and not Galra, he will be kept away from critical areas like engineering.

Not to mention that recent events with traitors, the Galra became quite _attentive_ with their alien subordinates who despite them vowing loyalty and servitude to the empire, were now certainly seen with different eyes for years to come.

Luckily for Korgu, Kolaz’s eyes had always the same look for him.

“Now in that case you’ll be the one who’s making dinner.” the Galra joked amused.

Korgu chuckled shaking his head as he put his hand on Kolaz’s shoulder and warned his boyfriend that he is a terrible cook.

And here, they both laughed.

 

What’s been left from the rebel fleet flew through space. Two transporters, _Orka_ and _Kodiak_ and one severely damaged Galra battlecruiser at their side. Fighters flew by as guard.

The door opened halfway, commander Marmora grabbed it with his clawed hands and pushed it open so that he and lieutenant Uklok could enter the small meeting room. Lights were dimmed as some of the rebels were sitting there awaiting the Galra.

“Commander Marmora.” the captain stood up and approached him. “I am captain Jota, welcome aboard the Orka.”

“Thank you captain, but-“ Marmora began to say as he opened the clamps of his armor letting the chestplate fall to the ground. “Please don’t call me commander anymore, just call me Marmora.”

She nodded without saying anything to what the now once commander did leaving him standing there in his bodysuit.

“Very well, Marmora. Please, have a seat.”

Marmora and Uklok who was still wearing his chestplate which was ignored as there were urgent matters to discuss than what the lieutenant was wearing.

“We are on course to meet with our fleet assembled at Thayserix, from there we will bring all the survivors of Veyard to different bases. Comman-…Marmora, you have to get rid of your ship immediately, it is too dangerous for us to have it here especially when we’re meeting with the fleet.” Jota informed her comrades and instructed the Galra who agreed on this.

Although the ship belonged to his friend commander Nachav, she would certainly agree on giving up their last connection to the empire they once swore to live and die for.

“But what about our crew? We’re talking here about at least nine hundred Galra and your two ships captain are already full to the brim.” Uklok pointed out only hearing a loud laugh from the Balmera sitting at the table.

“Pal you never spend a year in one of your prisons, right?” he asked the lieutenant who said no to this.

“Well then lemme tell you one thing: in comparison to that, our ship’s like a Unilu swap shop during winter sale!”

Neither Uklok nor Marmora understood that supposed to be joke, yet captain Jota and two others understood it quite well and shared a laugh.

The two Galra managed to smile as Marmora thought that despite their great losses and destruction they witnessed, these people still managed to make jokes and laugh.

 

Commander Vang’s shuttle landed in the hangar of the ship. Soldiers standing in line were expecting him together with lieutenant Dex who when the ramp was on the grounded shouted: “Soldiers, attention!”

Vang walked down the ramp wearing his uniform-armor-combination with the cape over his shoulders. He looked at his soldiers, at Dex and saluted them as they saluted him.

Lieutenant Dex was glad to see his commander back on board after he…after he took care of personal matters. Through the visor his blind eyes saw that something was not right with Vang, he looked like he forced himself to be strong right now instead of being strong.

In the corridor to the command deck, Dex at first hesitated to ask until he did it: “Are you alright?”

Vang gave him a look as if he didn’t know what Dex was talking about saying: “I am fine, lieutenant, no need to worry.”

Just from the way he sounded when saying this, and the language his face used, it was everything Dex needed to know to do something impulsive and unwise. He suddenly grabbed hold of Vang’s arm and pulled him into the next room.

Two soldiers were baffled to see their commander and lieutenant came in, immediately saluted but then heard the lieutenant shouting “Both of you out, NOW!” and they hastily went out of the room.

Dex closed and locked the door right before Vang wanted to know if he was insane for going at his superior officer like this as the Galra scientist took his visor off his eyes and demanded from the commander: “Look me in the eyes and tell me that you’re alright!”

Vang opened his mouth to say it, but the longer he looked into Dex’s blind eyes staring at him, the more he was unable to make himself say it.

He may have been able lying to his soldiers, showing a strong face but when Dex, his lieutenant, his mate saw him in the eyes Vang just couldn’t lie to him.

“I am not.” Vang said then with a trembling bottom lip and balled clawed fists. “I am not fine, Dex I…”

Dex approached him, embraced him with his arms and pressed himself against Vang who started to cry against his shoulder; he thought that he cried all his anger and sadness out during the flight to Arkol but it appears that Vang still had something left.

“Did you knew that Thace had a son?” Vang asked closing his arms around Dex’s waist.

Dex calmly whispered into Vang’s ear: “I did, we talked about him a few days before we went to the Central Command System.”

“And did you know that he asked me for a shore leave after the test at Karus?” Vang asked again.

Dex nodded. “I do. Thace just send his wife Hala a message that he was halfway as we got the order for the attack on Veyard. You should have seen him pouting when he had to cancel the trip.”

Vang noticed that Dex was so calm as he said that. As if Thace’s death did not hit him as much as it hit Vang what made him ask: “How can you be so calm when one of your comrades died?”

“Because-“ Dex saw Vang into the eyes with his blind, red irises. “I lost so many good friends when rebels attacked our research facility but not only that, also my lost eyesight was their doing.”

Dex always said that he lost his sight as a result of an accident nineteen years ago. To think that he lied to his commander and mate drowned in Vang wanting to know why Dex did not tell him about this, the truth.

“Palen-bol, Vang. Through pain I learned that the Galra are not as invincible as we always like to believe. I needed time to think things through, especially when I was told that I will never see clearly without my visor I….I was angry. I smashed my entire lab and then went to that research facility where you found me. The work there was easy, far below my level but a fine cover to quietly work on my revenge, on how to avenge my friends.”

“The Zaiforge Cannon.”

“Yes, the Zaiforge Cannon was my revenge. You cannot imagine how good it felt to wipe this rebel scum out one by one, leaving nothing except dust. And it all thanks to you, Vang. Without you, my friends would have never been avenged.”

Vang smirked as he made a conclusion: “So you used me as tool to get your revenge?”

Dex admitted it to be partly true while also saying: “I also wanted to give the empire a weapon powerful enough that we, the Galra, are truly invincible. That nothing will ever stop us.”

Spoken like a true soldier of the Galra Empire.

Then did Dex brought it back to their lost friend, Thace: “I will always remember Thace as a hero, as someone who sacrificed himself so that his commander, that you, could be victorious against those who betrayed us. Until his very end he was a true soldier of the Galra Empire.”

“One that Marmora took from us.” Vang felt how strength was returning to him.

There was pain inside him, pain about the lost friend, pain about the wife who lost her husband, pain about the son who list his father.

Pain that became strength.

Palen-bol, the enlightening pain.

“And for that, we will make Marmora pay.” Dex swore and took his visor back on.

Vang nodded.

 

The doors of the top and lower level of the command deck opened, commander Vang and lieutenant Dex entered the deck seeing soldiers saluting them.

All the ship’s systems were activated, all consoles began to glow, in front of Vang a solid purple force field and console appeared as the commander put his clawed hand on the interface making a ship wide announcement: “To all soldiers, this is commander Vang speaking. We all lost comrades, friends and some of us even family at Veyard. Our friend, lieutenant Thace, gave his life for the empire. Let us all honor and never forget this noble sacrifice!”

Everyone, everyone on board the ship put his fist on the chest shouting “Vrepit Sa!” throughout the entire ship.

Commander Vang exhaled, felt relieved as he gazed upon the stars.

Surely, Thace had heard them giving him the last honor somewhere among the stars.

A thought that made Vang smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I plan the son to be Thace? No. Did I plan the father to have the name "Thace"? No.   
> So why did I do it? Because I want to like this and stop being so mad at him for being the reason of Prorok's death. So yeah, I made his father a hero. 
> 
> This entire chapter was just one fucking emotional rollercoaster for me because god dammit I did not want it to be this emotional but then all of a sudden I started to do it and I couldn't stop. I destroyed my own feelings with this chapter god dammit. 
> 
> AND I LOVE IT!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please leave a comment and kudos if you like and I see you in the next chapter!


End file.
